


Yes, Sir

by VoidofRoses



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Atem rolls with it, BDSM, Bondage, Claiming, Collars, Consensual Kink, Copious Amounts of Cum, Everyone is of age, Fucking Machines, Jounouchi isn't surprised in the slightest, Lingerie, M/M, Male Solo, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Yuugi is a kinky little shit, but he's a loving boyfriend who puts up with his two little shits, cameos cameos everywhere, inappropriate use of tinsel, internalized misogyny on Jounouchi's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofRoses/pseuds/VoidofRoses
Summary: a.k.a Jounouchi's BDSM adventures.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing poly or bdsm of any kind [SWEATS]. my time in ff7 fandom reading ot5 fics has prepared me for this. hopefully. enjoy!

Jounouchi knew they were talking about him.

He could see it from the little whispers behind hands as they glanced his way, thinking he didn't notice. Could see it in the way they shared silent glances – even after Atem got his own body that was still so _weird_ , like they were having quiet conversations in their heads with each other. He'd asked once if the link had transferred over, but Yuugi had shook his head and immediately changed the subject.

Today, Yuugi looked…nervous.

He had been glancing at Jounouchi all day, out the corner of his eye, through the classes that they shared. Now that they were in university, those were getting shorter and shorter – what with Yuugi studying to be a game designer with a major in archaeology and Jounouchi working odd jobs when he _wasn't_ in class.

When the final bell rang, Yuugi took him by the hand and led him home.

Sure, they'd been dating since high school and it hadn't been a big deal to include Atem when the spirit came back with his own body (“ _I love you **both** , Jounouchi-kun, can't you see how it's tearing me up inside at even the thought of choosing just **one** of you?”_ was a conversation he didn't wish to repeat. Ever. Not with those sad violets peering up at him through blond bangs). But…staring at the back of his boyfriend’s head as he fumbled to open the door on their apartment before Jounouchi reached over his shoulder and took hold of the handle, causing Yuugi to jump so much he nearly hit Jounouchi’s jaw. He couldn't help but wonder…

“We’re home,” he called out once the door was open. Yuugi slipped away from him before he had the chance to say anything, immediately flitting over to Atem's side and standing on his tiptoes to give the former Pharaoh a kiss on the cheek, which turned deeper when he turned his head to meet his lips. Jounouchi flushed and turned away to dump his things on the table; it always felt like he was intruding on something private when he watched them kiss, which just furthered his feelings of inadequacy.

He was unable to deny it; against Atem, he didn't feel like he could contribute much. The two of them had shared a body for years – you couldn't get more intimate than that. Jounouchi winced as he heard Yuugi giggle and went over to the fridge, opening it and stopping to grab a soda. They didn't have beer; he refused to drink it after what his father had become, Atem didn't like the taste and Yuugi was a social drinker who liked those girly fruity drinks. The two of them started whispering again and he cracked his can open, tilting his head back to take a guzzle and stop himself from saying something stupid.

“Jounouchi-kun?”

Yuugi's sudden appearance next to him made him flinch a little, lowering the can and swallowing his mouthful. His boyfriend looked at him with a bit of a worried look on his face before he gently took his hand. Atem stood just behind his partner, as he always had done, just a little more solid now, hands relaxed in the pockets of his leather pants before he reached for Jounouchi’s arm too, bronze standing out against his pale skin. He couldn't help the shiver; whenever Atem touched him – which wasn't very often since Yuugi was almost like a mediator between them when they did have sex – it was almost like a ghostly chill. Briefly he wondered if it felt the same for Yuugi, before his hand was tugged.

“We have something we want to show you,” came the purring, warm tenor of his voice, smooth and rich like velvet and chocolate. Christ the things that voice could do to a man. Gentle hands – Yuugi's hands – set down his soda onto the counter and guided him away, leading, and Atem followed, his own hands taking purchase on Jounouchi’s hips and kissing the back of his neck.

The apartment was simple, easy space. Since they all slept in basically the same room, with Jounouchi having his own space in the second bedroom, the third bedroom was mostly used as storage or a guest room, though they hadn't had many of those lately. It was locked, which Yuugi used a key to open before turning around to take hold of both of Jounouchi’s hands.

“I…I know we've been sharing porn since high school and everything but…jeez this is hard…” Yuugi pursed his lips together in a small pout, biting his bottom lip which Jounouchi wanted to kiss away. “Well…Atem and I…you know that club we've been going to on the regular since we moved to the area?”

Jounouchi knew the one. The two of them snuck off when the weekend came while he himself had to work. They'd always told him next time, next time they'd take him along, sharing awkward glances, and hushed whispers. Actually, that had been when the whispers had started. He inclines his head, shrugging as Atem worked his jacket down past his shoulders. “Yeah, I know the one.” He'd seen a simple, black and purple business card on the counter once. “What about it?”

Yuugi's face flushed, crawling down his skin under the collar around his throat, and he bit his thumb, looking at Atem for help. Jounouchi could feel the Pharaoh shake his head and smile against his shoulder blade, half draped over his back. “ _Words_ , aibou,” he gently reminded him.

The smaller’s shoulders sagged as he sighed, reaching back to open the door. “I guess we should just show you.”

Why did that sound like they were leading him to the execution block?

Jounouchi blinked as the lights in the back room were turned on, slightly blinded, before his eyes widened. He swallowed, feeling Yuugi's hand take his again as he led him in. The spare bed had been pushed to the side, in favour of floor to ceiling restraints in the form of rope and chains, suspension style by the looks of it (Jounouchi had watched BDSM before, it wasn't like he didn't know what it was). There was a small chest in the corner, containing God knows what, and a small table near the bed with candles and oil and lube spread out on it.

Jounouchi swallowed again, glancing at both of his boyfriends. “This is why you guys have been…y'know, whispering and all that?”

“Aibou wanted to include you in our little…practice..for a while now. I suggested we needed to ease you into it,” came the response from behind his shoulder before Atem stepped out, reaching to take hold of Yuugi's shoulder. “We've been talking about ways to do it. I talked him out of chloroform.”

The alarmed look on his face made Yuugi giggle nervously, reaching to scratch the back of his neck and his cheeks flare red, before he looked up at his blond boyfriend. “I…you're not mad, are you, Jounouchi-kun?” He bit his lip worriedly as Atem squeezed his shoulder.

“Mad that you've been keeping this from me? Hell no.” He shook his head. “Though I was getting a bit jealous of Atem stealing your attention and you two having your secret little club, I guess I know what it was about now. I've always known you were a kinky little shit, Yuug.” Jounouchi grinned at the pout that got before he sighed. “I guess I got all worked up over nothing.”

“That doesn't really answer my real question.” Yuugi inhaled, closed his eyes, and let out a breath. “We want to include you. In _everything_. I love you, but I want you to be comfortable with this…side of me I guess.”

The blond leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead, cupping the back of his head. “I wouldn't love you if I wasn't. Christ, Yuug, you were really expecting me to be surprised by this? I've known you were kinky since I laid eyes on you in seventh grade. Why do you think I beat you up so much?”

“I thought that was because you wanted me to be more manly.”

“Eh, excuses excuses.” He really _had_ no excuse for how his past self had acted, just that he'd been angry. Jounouchi ruffled his hair, letting his hand fall away and looking at Atem who raised an eyebrow, getting a hand shrug in return. Remembering the justice the spirit had used to dish out made him glad that he hadn't been on the receiving end of one of those punishments. “So now that you've shown me your big bad secret…now what?”

“I wanted to…do something with you tonight. Ease you into it.” Yuugi splayed his fingers, then turned him around and pointed him to the door. “Go finish your soda. Take a piss and a shower. Atem and I will be ready when you get back.”

Those sounded vaguely like orders. Jounouchi turned around to protest before the door was shut in his face. With a lock, it made it impossible for him to open it from the outside, so he went to do as told. His soda was guzzled down – half warm now – and he listened out for any noises from the spare room as he took a shower. Briefly he wondered how clean he should make himself before figuring if he hadn't done anything more than piss in the last twelve hours, he was fine. Awkwardly, he looked down at himself before deciding that fully naked wasn't appropriate and slid his jeans on, deciding to forego his boxers.

Then he heard the door creak open.

No call for him came. Nobody poked his head out to holler. Jounouchi hesitated a moment before walking down the corridor, hand reaching out to touch the doorknob briefly before his eyes caught sight of what waited him in the bedroom and his breath hitched.

Yuugi sat on the bed, legs crossed at the ankle and dressed in his usual leather, the type that Jounouchi had caught him coming home from the club in. The pants split up the sides, cord lacing up to the top of his calves, the shirt black silk and riding on his soft stomach slightly. The collar was gone, wrapped around the throat of Atem who sat at his feet, arms bound behind his back with a thick leather sling with his head in Yuugi's lap, bronze skin redder in the dim light of the room. Yuugi was carding his fingers through Atem's hair, leaning back on a hand that held what looked like a riding crop.

Jounouchi’s cock twitched in his jeans when he realised Atem had Yuugi's dick halfway down his throat.

Shit.

“That's enough.” All nervousness from earlier was gone from Yuugi's voice as he spoke, gently pulling Atem's head away from his cock. Atem willingly followed, but not before placing one last kiss to the crown and glancing over his shoulder knowingly as Yuugi did the same, raising his eyes to meet Jounouchi's. Fuck. Fuck his _life_. “Jounouchi-kun, why don't you come in.”

That didn't sound like a suggestion either.

Jounouchi did as told and closed the door behind him, watching Atem rest his cheek against Yuugi's thigh, lips swollen and spit halfway down his chin but he didn't seem to mind it, choosing instead to lean his head into the petting, looking – for all intents and purposes – like a contented cat. It was something breathtaking, seeing someone so cocky and confident willingly submit to someone once so shy and oftentimes unsure of himself, and somehow that fact alone made Yuugi seem more powerful.

“While we're _young_ , Jounouchi-kun.” He scrambled, practically flinging himself at the floor beside Yuugi's legs, trembling half with desire and half with nerves. Yuugi's hand left the crop and he gently placed it on Jounouchi's head, sliding his fingers under his boyfriend's chin to tilt his head up.

When he spoke this time there was no command in his voice, just the usual, soft tone Yuugi had had since they were kids. “Like I said, this is just something to ease you into it,” he said, thumbs caressing Jounouchi's cheeks and jawline. “Nothing hard or too extreme. I…I don’t want to scare you off.” He flushed and turned away; that was the Yuugi he knew. “We use safe words. Atem's is Kuriboh, yours is strawberry. Even though this isn't a full on scene, I want you to have one anyway. We’ll take care of you after…”

“ _Yuug_.” The sound of his name made the smaller man look at him, startled. Jounouchi gave a soft smile and reached to touch his knee, giving it a rub. “It's okay. Like I said, I wouldn't love you if I wasn't okay with this. But, uh, I _am_ a little confused. I thought Atem would be the dom.”

Yuugi blinked then flushed a slightly angry red while Atem chuckled beside him, and Jounouchi got the feeling that if his arms had been free he'd be clutching at his sides. “Jounouchi, do you remember when I would appear to take control of our body?” the spirit’s voice rumbled over the thighs between them. “I only took control when _Yuugi_ asked me to. All of our strategies, everything…it was all him. I lent him my strength and aide.” Atem shifted his arms in a mock shrug. “Like this, it’s symbolic of our previous relationship as host and spirit. It gives aibou confidence. As far as I am concerned, this is the least I can do.”

“Atem…” Yuugi squirmed a little, then reached with the crop to smack him playfully on the shoulder. “I don't remember giving you permission to speak.”

The former Pharaoh laughed huskily before he leaned forward to press kisses where he could reach skin, apologetic. “Forgive me, Sir,” he breathed, wriggling enticingly against his thigh with a small moan.

“One second, Jounouchi-kun.” Reaching behind him, Yuugi took hold of the sling at Atem's back and hauled him up into a standing position on shaking legs, standing with a flourish from the bed. With a firm grip, he led Atem over to the suspension ropes, and Jounouchi could swear he saw the man tremble with want. Taking hold of the rings in Atem's sling, Yuugi threaded the rope through them, crisscrossing it over bronze skin and taking extra care to make sure it was secure as he placed a spreader bar between his legs at the ankle.

Jounouchi's mouth watered. Atem was slung, trussed up like a hog with his arms stretched to the floor and his hips stretching towards the ceiling, legs spread invitingly. Yuugi did it with such precision he couldn't help but wonder how long they'd been doing this as he caressed their boyfriend’s thighs, pressed a kiss to his knee, and came back over, tapping the crop into his hand.

“Atem has been put in time out, I'm afraid,” he purred, standing over where Jounouchi was still kneeling on the floor. His pants hung low on his hips, cock almost right in the blond’s face, and it took all of Jounouchi's self restraint not to lunge forward. Yuugi leaned down, free hand on his hip and reaching to tilt Jounouchi's chin up with the crop. “You will call me Sir, or Master when you speak, whichever is your preference. If you say stop I will stop, safe word or no.” He then reached with his unoccupied hand to cup Jounouchi's cheek, warmth and love in his eyes. “I love you, Jounouchi-kun, which is why I'm giving you another chance to say whether or not you want out of this, before we get into full swing.”

“Not a chance in hell,” the blond man breathed, tilting his head to nuzzle his forehead against Yuugi's chin. “I'm in this for the long haul. I told you that back then.”

Yuugi's lips quirked into a smile, before his hands fell away and he reached for something that had been on the bed beside him. He held it up for Jounouchi to see – a collar, almost identical to the ones that Atem and Yuugi wore. Padded, soft leather that smelled brand new, the buckle clinking open and the smaller man stood, motioning for Jounouchi to sit up straight. “Then with this collar, I claim you as my Pet.”

The feeling of it sliding over his neck was enough to make his breath catch in his throat, his body stiffening at the motion before he made himself relax. It was just Yuugi. Jounouchi tilted his head back, and then forward so that his hair wouldn't get caught as Yuugi buckled the collar at the back and turned it so that it sat to the side near his shoulder. It wasn't uncomfortable, not in the least, and Jounouchi got the feeling that was the padding he should be thanking.

“Jeans off,” was the first command, and Jounouchi stood once he was given permission. Unbuckling his jeans, he flushed before sliding them off around his hips and toeing them down, only to have Yuugi crouch and help him remove them in the final stage, flinging them to one side of the room before he stood back up slowly. Soft fingers trailed up his calf and thigh, touch hardening when it reached his balls where he was given a squeeze and a stroke of his cock. His flagging erection was revived, but Jounouchi didn't understand. They'd had plenty of regular sex, why…

And then it dawned on him that this was the exact same underhanded grip Yuugi usually used. The same pressure, the same stroking method. The look on his face must have been comical because Yuugi chuckled.

“I'll admit, I did try to sneak _something_ in to prepare you,” he chirped, stroking him once, twice, before letting go. Yuugi snuggled into his side and kissed his jaw before motioning towards the bed. “Sit and spread your legs. I'll check on my other Pet while you get comfortable.”

Atem. Jounouchi had completely forgotten about Atem still being suspended in the air. Sitting down and leaning back, he watched Yuugi take position at the spirit’s feet, looking more like his usual self as he tilted his head and moved his hand lovingly up Atem's ankle, caressing above the cuff. If Jounouchi's eyes were deceiving him, he could swear that the chains to the rope clinked together at the touch, a small whine leaving the former Pharaoh’s mouth as Yuugi pressed his fingers at his entrance. Yuugi smiled, all cheerful, as he twisted his wrist and slowly withdrew an anal plug from Atem, and Jounouchi watched his head roll back and body arch, a low gasping moan leaving him. The plug was dropped to the floor a little carelessly, Yuugi leaning in to inspect the open hole, thrusting two fingers inside and causing Atem to moan again, this time louder.

Jounouchi's dick twitched with interest, cockhead bobbing in the air as he suddenly forgot how to breathe. Atem was beautiful, stretched in the air, mouth hanging open as another helpless little moan left him, Yuugi manipulating him in ways only an experienced person would know how to. With a tug at a rope, he was turned around, arms pulled towards the ceiling now and ass pushed back towards Yuugi, who smiled sweetly and inserted what looked like an egg vibrator inside him. Atem choked on a cry that threatened to escape as the anal plug was picked up and pushed back inside him, the vibrator’s thread hanging out to keep it from being swallowed by his ass.

Yuugi massaged his thighs before he left his side completely, returning his attention to the blond on the bed, Jounouchi barely noticing as he watched Atem writhe in his bonds until a hand reached under his chin and he found himself with a lap full of Yuugi. “He's beautiful, isn't he?” was the murmur against his lips before Yuugi kissed him. It wasn't anything like their usual kisses, which could range from soft pecks to full on make outs, but it was hard, commanding, and reminded Jounouchi just what he was getting himself into.

Yuugi gently laid him down, hand pressing firmly against his chest before Jounouchi found his hands tied up behind his head, restrained to the headboard, and the smaller man pulled his head back with a self satisfied look on his face as he sat on Jounouchi's stomach. The fingers of one hand kept his chest down as Yuugi reached behind him with the other for the blond’s cock, stroking him again. His ears picked up Atem's breathless little cries in the background, ambient noise compared to the heavy breathing coming from his own chest. “Yuug…” A light smack happened to his thigh and Jounouchi yelped like a wounded dog. “Sorry! Sorry, ah, Sir…”

It sounds weird, coming from his tongue with his accent, but Yuugi smiles his approval and tilts his head down to kiss the skin underneath his collar. This lead to a trail of peppered kisses down his chest, nails picking and pinching at his nipples as Yuugi wriggled his ass over his dick, the soft, supple leather sliding easily against his skin. Jounouchi let out a soft moan of disappointment as Yuugi pulled himself back up before he could reach further down, licking his lips and pleased with himself.

“Good, Pet,” he murmured, taking an ear between his teeth and nibbling the lobe before dragging his teeth along the other man's sharp jawline. “You're so good for me, Jounouchi-kun. Already so hard. Did you have fun with yourself in the shower?”

“N-no, Sir,” he gasped, tilting his head back as gentle hands trailed down his sides, cupping under his ass and giving it a squeeze. “I didn't know…”

Yuugi hummed and scooted back, now sitting himself between Jounouchi's legs. His finger prodded, and Jounouchi hissed at the burn that came with it slipping in dry. His smaller lover seemed to get the hint, because then he was reaching over Jounouchi towards the table, pulling back with a bottle of lube. Coating his fingers liberally, Yuugi smeared the lube over them before returning his hand to Jounouchi's ass, clicking the bottle shut and returning his free one to part one of his thighs.

“I'll forgive you. It _is_ your first time like this after all. But in the future, you prepare yourself and plug your ass. Atem wears one because he likes the stretch, but you don't have to wear it all day. Just before playtime. Am I clear?” He slid his finger in before Jounouchi could respond with anything else other than an arch and a gasp, making him smile. “I said, am I clear?”

It occurred to Jounouchi that he was required to answer whether he could or not. “Y-yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.”

Coming from anyone else, that would have been insulting; he still had nightmares about Kaiba and Otogi and the stupid dog costume sometimes. But he knew Yuugi truly meant it. Jounouchi's thighs quivered around his small master as he was prepped, stretched open, and then another click of the lid and Yuugi was stroking himself at his entrance, positioning himself and taking hold of his hips before he entered in one fell swoop.

Jounouchi could only gasp and moan.

Usually when they had sex, he was the top, unless Yuugi wanted to switch, so even though he was familiar with how it felt it had still been a while. The restraints holding his arms above his head kept him from pulling away, as did the strong hands on his thighs. Yuugi smiled down at him, hands cupping up underneath his knees before he started moving. The pace was a fast, hard fuck, the slap of skin against skin resounding in the room and taking over the sounds of Atem's helpless cries. Jounouchi arched and writhed, pants and soft gasps leaving him as Yuugi fucked him open, hand coming down to grip his balls when it looked like he was about to burst.

“Don't,” he commanded gently, and Jounouchi couldn't help the whine that left his throat. “Not yet, Pet.”

Then, all of a sudden, the warmth between his legs was gone.

Jounouchi's head swam back into focus as he heard chains and buckles being undone, soft murmurs and watching gentle touches when he turned his head to see Yuugi freeing Atem of his restraints. He pressed a kiss lovingly to the spirit’s cheek, reaching behind him to free his ass of the plug once again, and then draw the egg vibrator out with his first two fingers. Atem very nearly sobbed with relief, cock red between his thighs as he pressed into his once host like his life depended on it.

Yuugi tugged him towards the bed, helping him sit on Jounouchi's stomach and lowered his still chained hands to brace. Up this close, Jounouchi could see why Atem hadn't come yet – a thin silver cockring sat at the base of his cock, hugging his balls. Jounouchi could feel the man tremble over his stomach as his own dick was stroked by their smaller lover. Yuugi reached with a hand to press it against Atem's neck and he tilted his head forward, until he was practically resting it against Jounouchi's chest, blond strands tickling his skin.

Then, his cock breached wet heat and the both of them gasped in unison, guided by Yuugi's gentle touch into Atem, before he let go and slid his own cock back into Jounouchi. The three of them sat there on the bed, adjusting to the feel.

And then Yuugi moved.

Jounouchi threw his head back with a needy gasp, arching up into Atem with the motion and the Egyptian man crying out above him. Yuugi thrust again, and again the same movement caused him to lift his hips into Atem. Again and again, over and over, the same thing happened, a chain reaction that had Jounouchi gasping for air and Atem practically sobbing with the need to come before the blond’s head surged forward, capturing his lips with a desperate need for a kiss.

Yuugi slowed his pace to watch his pets, beaming proudly as he leaned down to press a kiss to Atem's back, one hand reaching around to flick open the cockring around his dick. His hand stroked once, hips thrusting at the same time, and Atem came with a startled cry into Jounouchi's mouth, thick ropes of cum splattering their stomachs and chest. He crumpled and laid against Jounouchi, unable to hold himself up, and Yuugi deftly undid the chains around his wrists, rubbing them gently as an apology.

It didn't take Jounouchi much longer. He came with a shout when Yuugi found his prostate, emptying into Atem and feeling his cum drip around his cock from within. Both of them groaned in unison, and then Yuugi pulled out, stroking himself with just his tip inside Jounouchi. The blond man moaned when he felt warm, wet slide in, the cockhead pulling out only to be replaced by fingers that pushed the cum inside.

_Damn._

Atem was gently pulled off of him, set beside him, and Yuugi reached to undo the restraints attached to the headboard around Jounouchi's wrists. Pulling his arms down, Yuugi brought a wrist to his mouth, kissing it as his other hand rubbed something into his skin gently, what Jounouchi could only assume was lotion. Atem stretched himself out beside him, curling up on his side and watching with lazy eyes as Yuugi took care of the rope burn around his wrists, bringing a hand up to run the back of his fingers along Jounouchi's jaw as it occurred to him that they were paying him special attention because it was his first time doing it like this.

It caused him to flush, which made Yuugi giggle a little, his nerves back by the sounds of it. “I tried not to go overboard,” he murmured, rubbing his fingers along Jounouchi's wrist like he was giving it a massage. “Atem has experience but you…I didn't want to scare you off.”

“Yuugi.” He glanced up at his name, blinking wide violets at Jounouchi as he smiled warmly, content as Atem reached over him for a washcloth on the table. “I faced Egyptian monsters and magic with you, had my body possessed by an evil maniac once or twice. If I was going to be scared off by anything, that would have done me in a long time ago. You being into this BDSM shit doesn't scare me at all.”

Yuugi giggled a little at himself before smacking him lightly on the hand. “That's Sir to you,” he said as Atem laughed behind his hand while Jounouchi was unabashed in his own laughter.

“Yes, Sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jounouchi's foray into the world of bdsm continues, and he learns that he's not the only one who gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so for some reason I decided to take this on as my nanowrimo. send prayers

Jounouchi was nervous.

Well, nervous was an understatement. Close to pissing his pants was more like it. Even though he walked along behind Atem and Yuugi, it was still something that weighed heavily on his mind, hands fidgeting in his pockets. Sensing his anxiousness, Yuugi turned his head and left Atem's side, curling his fingers around an arm and tilting up to press a kiss to his cheek, murmuring “You'll be fine”.

How did he even let them convince him to come along? Oh right, he wasn't yet immune to Yuugi's puppy dog eyes, even after all these years. Yuugi rubbed his wrist soothingly as Atem slipped back to join them, bronze fingers touching Jounouchi's other arm in a calming manner. To anyone walking by, it might've looked like he was escorting twins home, but home was in the other direction, as much as Jounouchi resisted the urge to run back with his tail between his legs.

Regaling the tale later, Jounouchi would say that he hadn't been scared, but Yuugi knew better. It was his first trip to the club that he and Atem had started frequenting, and while they said he didn't need to join in tonight, Jounouchi also didn't want to just sit there and watch people ogle his lovers. Call him overprotective (after all, they had dealt just fine without him for over a year now), but Yuugi had giggled at his defensive explanation. He felt a little underdressed – just regular old jeans and a shirt that he didn't mind losing – in comparison to Yuugi and Atem’s leathers that were now pressing temptingly at his sides.

God above, he was probably the luckiest guy ever.

“We’re here,” was Atem's murmur as Yuugi left his side, his presence missed greatly, but it seemed as though he was talking to someone at the door. He smiled, cheerful, and gestured for them to come over, the former Pharaoh taking the lead on that and tugging Jounouchi along by the hand. The bouncer – that was the impression Jounouchi got of the guy – looked mildly surprised but let them through, winking at him and causing the blond’s face to heat up.

The inside of the club leading down a flight of stairs gave way to ambient colours, bright lights and soft rock music. Yuugi and Atem tugged him along, looking at him with near identical smiles and looking so utterly relaxed it was amazing. Jounouchi had been to his fair share of clubs since college, but if he had to describe it in one word, it would be…breathtaking. Maybe it was the atmosphere, but even despite the stage set up with a Saint Andrew’s cross and various tools on a table – a glaringly obvious explanation to the type of thing that happened here – Jounouchi didn't feel quite so nervous anymore.

Though he still felt underdressed.

Atem was tugging at his jacket and he helped his lover take it off, before realising that they were passing a cloak room. Atem bowed his head when Yuugi handed him his, and Jounouchi had the startling thought that he should be beginning to slip into his role as Pet. Feeling him tense beside him, Yuugi squeezed his arm gently as Atem flitted away, chatting with the cloakroom girl.

“It's okay,” he said, voice low as his fingers grazed up and down Jounouchi's arm. “You're not obligated to tonight. But I would prefer it if you wore your collar now. That way people will know you're taken.”

“Yes, Sir.”

When had it become so easy to say that? Though, Jounouchi knew the answer to his own question. Yuugi fetched said collar from the belt loop of his pants, since he hadn't been willing to wear it in public, and unbuckled it, reaching to wrap it around Jounouchi's throat while he stood on his tiptoes. His fingers lingered as the collar was latched into place, pressing blond strands away from being caught in the leather, touch gentle before he tilted his head to press a kiss to Jounouchi's lips, short lived as he pulled away, cheeks pink.

“I love you.”

Jounouchi believed him. He gave Yuugi's hip a squeeze as Atem came back over, looking slightly amused, and the three of them ventured further into the club.

They were stopped by no less than five people, all of them to whom Jounouchi was introduced to and they nodded in understanding, as though they'd been aware of a third boyfriend in Yuugi and Atem's life. He got a couple of touches on his shoulders, though Yuugi stared quite intimidatingly at the people before they apologised and waved, slipping away into the crowd that was starting to gather or going to find their own partners. There were single people who came in too, one even stopping to ask Yuugi about proper rope tying technique and Yuugi promising to show him later.

Jounouchi got the sudden feeling that he didn't belong here, and Atem seemed to notice and chased that thought away with a comforting arm through his and a kiss to his cheek. “I know,” he murmured, watching Yuugi chatter with someone else now, putting on a cheerful façade. “It'll go away once we start, I promise. For now, just tolerate it. Yuugi knows what he's doing and this is a safe space for all of three of us.”

“How did you… “

The pharaoh chuckled, shaking his head. “You're not the only one who gets jealous and unsure of himself, Jounouchi.”

The blond stared at his lover before Atem was pulled away into a conversation with another person, looking all too glad to see them. Resting his hands in his back pockets, Jounouchi looked on before someone wrapped arms around him and practically lifted him into the air, causing him to let out a yell before their voice caught his attention.

“Jounouchi! It's been an _age_!”

Put down and spun around, he came face to face with Mai Kujaku. She beamed at him, peering and tilting her head before she smiled slyly. “Jounouchi Katsuya, and here I never imagined I'd see you in a place like this, let alone with a collar around your neck!”

“Uh, hey, Mai.” Reaching, he rubbed the back of his head a little subconsciously, shifting as she examined him eagerly, looking very much like a cat with a new play toy. Well now _this_ was kind of awkward.

“Hey yourself. So who's the lucky dom?” Wordlessly, Jounouchi jerked his thumb over to where Yuugi was, or at least in his general direction. Mai tilted her head, her mouth opening as she said “Oh”, as though that explained everything. Then, she pointed at him. “So…wait, you're telling me both you _and_ Atem are his subs?” At his nod, Mai cussed out a “lucky bastard” under her breath.

“I've been doing it for less than Atem has though,” he tried to explain, biting his bottom lip as though considering he should just keep his mouth shut. But Mai was a friend; they'd all pitched in to help her recover from Yami no Malik and Dartz’s influence. “Really only a couple of months.”

“And they're already dragging you here?” Mai’s eyebrows rose, crossing her arms languidly as she stepped back a bit.

Jounouchi shook his head. “I wanted to come. I'm just observing tonight.”

“I see. Well far be it for me to keep you boys from having fun.” Pushing blonde hair over her shoulder, she turned her head to look over to where Yuugi and Atem were talking animatedly to another dom and sub couple, before returning her attention to him. She must have noticed the expression on his face, because she gave his arm an encouraging squeeze and a tug. “C'mon.”

“Wh…”

Mai waved to Yuugi, who seemed to relax visibly when he saw Jounouchi was with her and not someone else, his lover stumbling after her. He nodded in their direction, then they started moving. Jounouchi began to notice people starting to sit down, and Mai dragged him into a seat near the stage, a table between them as she sat him down with a firm hand and then took the one opposite. The lights in the club dimmed and people hushed each other, setting a firm ambience that there was to be no talking. The stage was dark, mood appropriate music playing low in the background like it had been since they got here.

After about five minutes, the light on the stage switched on and Jounouchi let a breath catch in his throat with a hiss.

Atem was on stage, tied to the Saint Andrew’s cross with comfortable looking silk ties, the same kind of material wrapped around his eyes as a blindfold, leather pants still on but missing most of everything else bar his collar and golden wrist cuffs. He looked as calm as could be, and Jounouchi licked his lips, shifting in his seat and remembering how nice he looked tied up back home in the apartment. Murmurs sounded around them, before the crowd hushed again as Yuugi stepped out of the shadows.

His own clothes hadn't changed much, just missing his shirt – despite the cool autumn air outside, the club was quite warm. His right hand held a flogger, the tails wrapped through the fingers of his left hand to which he gave an experimental tug, as though demonstrating just how flexible they were. He spoke, and that was when Jounouchi noticed the earpiece hanging over his ear, microphone near his mouth. “Are you ready for a little game, Pet?” He said the word game as casually as he would if he was talking about Duel Monsters and not about anything like this.

“Yes, Sir.” Atem didn't have his own microphone but Jounouchi could tell the words from the way his lips moved, and the fact that he had heard those words from him in private over the last couple of months.

“Good boy.” Yuugi reached out and let his hand glide under Atem's chin, cupping it and tilting his head up as though to show the crowd the collar that rested around tan skin. With a casual flick of his wrist, he pulled the flogger back and lightly flicked the tails at Atem's chest, causing the former Pharaoh to tense while he himself gave a sugary sweet smile. “Count to fifteen. For every one you miss, I will add another to your total.”

Unclipping the earpiece from his ear and attaching it to Atem's, the speakers were filled with the sound of heavy breathing, breathing Jounouchi had heard close to his own ears. Yuugi tossed the flogger up and caught it a couple of times, before he flung it with his wrist again, as though drawing a card from his deck.

Atem gasped loudly and breathlessly counted. “One.” His body tensed before it relaxed, though Jounouchi could tell by his body language that he wasn't. It hit again, slightly harder with a more firm “thwack” and he tossed his head back. “Two!” Yuugi didn't pause, backhanding the next strike. “Nnh, three.” Again and again, leather tails struck the former Pharaoh in numerous places where he wasn't covered, lights showing the pinkish markings after a while, the room quiet bar the snapping of the flogger and the called numbers. In the end, he missed three, making the total eighteen.

It was the longest quarter hour of Jounouchi's life.

Yuugi reached to place the flogger on a nearby table, fingers of his free hand reaching to run his nails over the marked flesh and causing Atem to shudder under the touch. “Good boy,” he murmured, heard over the microphone as Yuugi took back his earpiece, dragging his head down by the D-ring of his collar for a bruising kiss.

For the moment, it was like they were back at the apartment, and his boyfriends were showing him the ropes. There was nobody around him, which was why Mai’s hand touching his shoulder gently startled him so much. She gave him a small, understanding smile, before gesturing to turn his attention back to the stage.

Yuugi now led Atem over to a log structure like one might find in a horse stable, where he attached a leash to the D-ring and hooked it onto the horizontal bar, pushing down on his shoulders gently until he was bent over, ass up. Reaching around him to unclasp his pants, Yuugi pulled them down until they rested on his thighs, making his lover spread his legs so that he wouldn't collapse. Atem's hands were bound at the wrist, boots helping to hike his ass into the air as Yuugi ran his fingers over the curve of his ass, reaching to toy with the amethyst studded anal plug before he pulled it free.

Jounouchi didn't need a microphone to hear Atem moan, what with the way he tilted his head back and gave a full body shudder. Yuugi pushed his thumb into his entrance, rubbing it around the rim before he produced the next toy from behind his back, a string of beads ending in a ring. “Anal beads, Pet. Count them.”

“S-Sir!” Atem's mouth dropped open as the first entered, the sound of the number resonating around the stage as Yuugi held the earpiece near his mouth. “Two!” The second bead was swallowed by his hole, as was the third and the fourth. He leaned into the bar, cock hard and aching between his legs but a familiar ring wrapped around the base ensured that he wouldn't come anytime soon. The beads were fairly large, so it took him seven of the ten beaded thread before he gasped and shook his head. No more.

Yuugi forced one of two more in and Atem squirmed, and Jounouchi could only imagine the beads clinking around inside of him, filling up space that would usually get taken by a dick or other such shaped item. Yuugi shifted him forward, helping his lover stand slightly with a couple of beads and the ring dangling between his thighs.

The slighter of the two shifted a finger inside and started moving it around. Mixing with the beads, Atem tilting his head back with a wide mouthed gasp, moaning lewdly into the earpiece as his hips bucked and he shivered, cock leaking before Yuugi went easy on him. The finger was withdrawn and the cockring released, fingers massaging at his balls before Yuugi pulled on the ring connected to the anal beads.

Atem came with a shivering cry, thick ropes squirting out across the floor of the stage, and Jounouchi was sure he would have collapsed had it not been for Yuugi holding him up. They really had been a little hard on the Pharaoh before they left home. The room erupted into claps and Jounouchi startled, suddenly very very aware that at least a dozen other people had watched one of his boyfriends come from being used like a toy.

He fought down the jealousy.

They continued for roughly an hour before Yuugi gently eased Atem's blindfold off, allowing him to adjust to the sudden light as they came back on, and he seemed entirely unabashed by what had just happened. Markings on his chest from the flogging aside, he looked entirely normal as Yuugi helped him pull his pants up, tucked him in and clipped it shut. With a tug, he took him off stage and Mai rose from her seat, tugging at Jounouchi's hand with a look.

Jounouchi wordlessly followed.

Mai led him backstage after tilting his head up to show the bouncer his collar. There seemed to be an immediate understanding because he stepped aside, gesturing for them to go through, and she took the lead, taking him by the arm before she spotted his two lovers.

“Y'know you really have to teach me how to do that so _calmly_ sometime, Yuugi,” she was saying as they approached, earning a look from both Yuugi and Atem, momentarily taking their attention away from each other. “I could never get up on stage like that. A dueling arena, yes. Stage in front of a few dozen waiting for a demonstration? Not on your life.”

“Hello to you too, Mai,” he said after a small chuckle, lacing his fingers with Atem's before reaching out with his other hand, the one that had held the flogger, towards Jounouchi who wordlessly took it and joined Atem at his side. “Perhaps we could go through a lesson sometime as a thank you for looking after Jounouchi.”

“I'll take you up on it, kiddo.” She winked, before giving a two fingered salute. “Now, I'll leave you kids to it. There's gotta be someone out there tonight that's single.”

“I think we ran into a couple earlier,” Atem supplied helpfully, smiling despite his breathlessness before he took a swig of water from the bottle in one hand. “Happy hunting, Mai.”

“Don't you two go breaking the poor boy now. He's got _quite_ the boner from watching you.”

With that, she turned and left with a swing in her hips, ignoring the splutter from Jounouchi at her final words. Yuugi tilted his head to look, before he giggled and tugged on the fingers in his hand. “C’mon. We can use one of the back rooms to clean up before we go home.”

Jounouchi’s erection wasn't addressed, and it flagged not long after so by the time they had cleaned up and were collecting their coats, the cloakroom girl calling a taxi for them, he wasn't bothered by it. Yuugi spent the entire time waiting for it to arrive talking to someone, using hand gestures to show them a proper tying technique. Jounouchi practically flopped on the couch when they got into the apartment, burying his face in the cushions as he heard the fridge door open and a soda being cracked.

He felt the couch sag beneath him as Yuugi sat down, knowing it was him by the small hand on his hip. “It wasn't too much was it?” he asked, voice soft as he hugged into Jounouchi's side.

Jounouchi waved his concern off. “’m fine,” he insisted, waving a hand in the air. “ _I'm_ not the one that was up there.”

“Still…” Yuugi pursed his lips together in a small frown. It wasn't like he didn't know Jounouchi didn't get jealous, or that he felt the way he did. His fingers petted Jounouchi's hips, kissing his shoulder before he leaned in, tightening his grip. “Did you think we were done?”

Jounouchi shifted around to look at him, then saw the expression on his boyfriend’s face. Shit. He was still wearing the collar. Double shit, Yuugi was still in “Master” mode, his eyes dark with desire. And here he was thinking about himself. He scrambled to sit up properly, then sunk off the couch and pressed himself as low to the floor as possible. “Sorry, Sir,” he mumbled, keeping his head low before he felt a hand card fingers through his hair.

“It's okay. It's been a rough night on all of us.” Still, Yuugi tugged Jounouchi up by the back of his collar when his fingers collected around it, a motion to stand. Yuugi stood with a flourish of his own, tilting up on his tiptoes to kiss the corner of his mouth, then glanced over to where his other self was nodding off in the seat that matched the couch. “We’ll let Atem rest. Let's go to the back room.”

Jounouchi shivered with anticipation.

Yuugi stooped to give the Pharaoh a kiss on the forehead, and Jounouchi gently brushed his fingers through his hair before following Yuugi down the hallway, a few steps behind like he'd been taught. The back room was a familiar sight by now, and Jounouchi welcomed the sight of floor to ceiling restraints, the toy chest in the corner, the bed made up. Yuugi reached back to take hold of him, pushing him forward and pressing against him again, this time with a bit of force behind it.

“Lay down,” was the instruction before Jounouchi felt a hand against his chest, pushing him towards the bed. Yuugi climbed on top of him, hips planting themselves firmly at the blond’s own dip of his pelvis, knees either side. And then he was kissing him. It was a kiss of claim, wild and unruly, and Yuugi slid his hand under Jounouchi's shirt as he pulled back, eyes narrowing. “She didn't try anything with you, did she?”

It took his lust fogged brain a moment to realise he was talking about Mai and he shook his head. “N-no, Sir. We just sat together.”

“ _Good_ ,” Yuugi purred, and it clicked in Jounouchi's head. Yuugi was jealous. Jealous that he'd even sat near another dom, near someone that he used to have a thing for. The kiss this time was all tongue and teeth, fingers pressing into his sides as his Master helpfully rubbed his erection into awakening once more. He rolled his hips, then reached down to undo Jounouchi's jeans before shimmying out of his own leathers and sinking down off his lover’s legs to the floor.

A touch reminded Jounouchi of the anal plug that he'd inserted before leaving home. Atem had been right; you didn't really notice it after a while, but it still made him hiss when Yuugi pulled it out, the slick wet pop resounding in the room and making Jounouchi's ears burn. Yuugi inserted one finger, then another, almost experimentally, humming as he rose, leaning over Jounouchi again and pressing a hand to the bed beside him. “You're mine,” he whispered, fingers sliding in and playing with his ass like he had done Atem's on stage.

Jounouchi could only gasp out a “Yes, Sir” as he shifted, writhing and trying to get more of that feeling.

Yuugi giggled that evil kind of giggle that usually meant he was up to something, before he pulled his fingers out, only to reach over and grab the lube from the nightstand. Jounouchi's ass made the filthiest kind of squelching sound as he was prepped and teased until his cockhead was swollen red and he was sweating, pink in the face as Yuugi ran four fingers around the inside of him.

 _Fuck_. Jounouchi swore under his breath and tilted his head back, arching up, only to have his balls roughly squeezed in denial, causing him to let out a whimper.

“ _Language_ , Pet,” Yuugi cheerfully admonished him, though he really didn't appear to mind as he sat back, right at Jounouchi's hips, nestled between his long legs. His fingers were everywhere, and the ones in his ass felt deeper than they were. Jounouchi let out a frustrated, long suffering whine when he was released.

Then. _Then_. Then, Yuugi pressed something into him that took Jounouchi a minute to register as anal beads. He fully arched as they were practically shoved inside, one after the other, leaving him gasping for air, one hand flaying out before Yuugi's free one clamped over it and he forced Jounouchi's arm above his head. Yuugi gave him a steady stare and Jounouchi shrank back against the duvet, hips raised and heels pressed to the edge of the bed.

He felt the tip of Yuugi's cock at his entrance, and he nearly felt like whimpering. He couldn't take much more. Absolutely could not fucking – _holy shit_. Jounouchi tilted his head back and screamed as he was breached, the pressure of Yuugi's dick causing the beads to press up against his insides. It was torture. Sweet, blissful torture that had noises eking out of Jounouchi’s throat as Yuugi took his other hand to join the one under his iron like grip, before his hips started to move.

Fuck. Shit. Fuck. It burned, in a good way, like that slow burn from a cup of coffee on its way down. Jounouchi thrashed, feeling the beads and Yuugi's cock and _oh sweet motherfucking Christ_ he needed to come, but a hand squeezing around his cock forbid it. He whimpered out a small sounding “Sir, please!” Yuugi stopped the torment, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow before shifting his hips again, then reached under Jounouchi's ass.

Yank after yank, the beads slipped free, making Jounouchi quiver and moan, before the last few were roughly pulled from his body. He came, arching towards the ceiling with a cry as his own cum splattered on his chest. Yuugi rolled out his orgasm, face buried in his chest much like how his dick was buried in his hole, little rolling jerks reminding Jounouchi they were still fucking through the haze.

Confident that he wouldn't move much now, Yuugi pulled his hand away from the blond’s wrists, taking hold of his thighs and spreading them apart and up, until Jounouchi had his knees near his chest. Helpfully, he took hold of his own legs behind the knee, earning a smile before Yuugi started pounding him in earnest. The new position made it easier for him to go deeper for longer, and Jounouchi jerked back and forth on the bed as it happened, noises falling from his mouth that were somewhere between a gasp and a shout.

He came a second time without his cock being touched.

The way Yuugi fucked him was utterly claiming, the bed rocking beneath him as his ass was pounded. Jounouchi dropped one leg in favour of biting into his hand before it was pulled away, small fingers lacing through his. “I want to hear you,” Yuugi explained with a rough purr in his throat, and honestly that was the most relieving thing. To hear that it was doing him in just as much as it was Jounouchi.

He couldn't take it. He just couldn't fucking take it.

Jounouchi let out a soft whine when Yuugi pulled out until just his tip was left in, stroking himself until he shuddered and came. He could feel it sinking into his ass, dripping in slowly like a creampie should, and he moaned wantonly as Yuugi pulled out completely with a slick pop. Shakily, Jounouchi's legs set themselves down over the edge of the bed, helpfully lowered by the hands holding them up, thumbs rubbing circles around on his knees. His stomach was wiped over with a warm towel, a kiss placed to his navel and Yuugi stood between his legs as he cleaned him up, before tossing the towel into the nearby hamper.

Cracking an eye open, Jounouchi looked at his smaller lover, noticing the look on his face as he shifted to sit up, tugging him in for a hug. “I'm so…”

“Don't apologise,” he murmured, voice rumbling deep in his chest. “If I hadn't wanted it, I would’ve used the safe word or said so. Besides which, _goddamn_ that was hot.” Yuugi giggled a little nervously, before Jounouchi tilted his head to press soft kisses to his jaw. “Does this mean we're done for the night?”

Yuugi hummed thoughtfully, tugging softly at the strands on Jounouchi’s head before he nodded, looking sleepy himself. “I'll go wake mou hitori no boku so we can move him into the bedroom.” It had been a while since he'd called Atem that…maybe he was feeling the jealousy on both ends. “Let's get some sleep.”

“Yes, Sir,” he said, voice a little teasing before he got a frown and a light, playful shove for his effort.

Yuugi reached to unclasp his collar, wrapping himself around Jounouchi and kissing the hair at his temple with a small sigh. “I love you, Jounouchi-kun.”

“Me too, Yuug. Me too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a.k.a what happens when you leave your boyfriends home alone with no instruction

It was rare that Jounouchi and Atem were left on their own.

With their erratic work and school schedules, Yuugi and Jounouchi were usually home at the same time. Atem, who worked in the game shop, was typically home a bit later than usual if he was closing up instead of Sugoroku, who had taken to spending less hours in the shop now that he was getting older in age. Tonight, though, Yuugi had a _thing_ to get to, some uptight do that Kaiba had invited him to but neglected to extend that invitation to Atem and Jounouchi.

Which was fine with Jounouchi. The jerk could keep his snobby rich boy things to himself.

Yuugi hadn't given them any clear instructions, out the door before either of them could ask, so they danced around each other for most of the evening. Atem showered and then Jounouchi had his turn under the water, before he emerged and challenged the former Pharaoh to a duel. It had been a while since they had duelled for simple fun, not since the end of Battle City actually, and that was how they ended up with the coffee table between them, half a dozen cans of soda scattered on the floor, and an empty pizza box haphazardly flung over the counter.

They were neck and neck, near 500 life points each, if the writing pad sitting by Atem's right hand was correct, scribbles of previous games crossed out and a talley at the top of the pad. To make it more interesting, they had started stripping when a monster was destroyed. Atem smirked behind his cards and laid a face down before leaning back on his free hand, tilting his head coyly as his legs stretched out under the coffee table on either side of Jounouchi's. “Your move.”

“Ugh. I hate it when you pull a face down.” Jounouchi scrunched his nose up, to which Atem laughed huskily. The blond was down a shirt and his dog tags, while Atem had discarded his golden wrist cuffs, shirt and belt. “Aight, I summon Grappler of Landstar in attack mode and attack your facedown!”

“Not so fast, Jounouchi.” Atem reached to flip his card over, lips quirking. “I reveal Gazelle, King of Mythical Beasts! As his attack points are stronger than your Landstar’s, it's your life points and clothes that get affected.”

“Aw man.” He sighed, setting his cards down on the table in order to wriggle out of his jeans. Why hadn't he worn socks? He could've sacrificed one of them to keep his pants on and keep going. Hindsight. Atem, meanwhile, crossed out the life points and wrote down the new tally, still sitting there smugly in his own pants and socks. “Then I guess I lose the duel.”

“You played a good game, Jounouchi,” Atem praised, gathering his cards and shuffling them a few times before laying his deck down on the table. “Almost had me.”

“I'll still never beat you,” he lamented with a small sigh, reaching for his can and tossing his head back to take a swig of soda. His boyfriend chuckled, shaking his head, and before Jounouchi could blink, Atem had crawled around the table on all fours, leaning forward to give him a kiss.

Atem tasted cola, and maybe some remnants of the pizza from earlier as he kissed Jounouchi. His hands came up to cradle the blond’s head at his jaw, sitting in his lap as he led the kiss. It took Jounouchi maybe a minute to respond, far too surprised by the fact that Atem was kissing him for a moment before he got into it. Tongues swept across each other, Atem's warm fingers crawling up the skin along his arms as his own hands took purchase on the Pharaoh’s hips.

Atem pulled back, blond bangs flopping into his eyes as he tilted his head a little curiously, narrowed red eyes watching Jounouchi lean back against the couch behind him, fingers still holding his hips. Knees planted on either side of Jounouchi's legs, he sat himself against his thighs, fingers drawing imaginary lines into pale skin before his head tilted forward, teeth nipping at the flesh to his neck. Helpfully, Jounouchi curled his legs up a bit, giving Atem just that little bit more height to which he smiled and sucked at the skin between his teeth.

It's almost a lazy kind of thing, the way he pushes his hips into Jounouchi's, butter-soft leather gliding against the flesh of his legs. Atem eventually pulled his head back, licking his lips and admiring the mark that he'd left to bruise before lowering a hand to drag his fingers along the front of Jounouchi's boxers. He smiled, watching his blond lover gasp and buck his hips, fingers curling around the cock that he could feel.

“A-ah…s-shouldn't we…”

Atem silenced him with a finger to his mouth, a hushed whisper and leaning forward so he could murmur in his ear. “You lost the duel,” he purred, voice husky with desire as he slid his finger between Jounouchi's lips, rolling it past teeth when they opened and sliding it against his tongue in a manner similar to the way his hand was cupping him through his boxers. “Just relax, Jounouchi.”

Easier said than done.

With some help, Jounouchi was raised to the couch, sitting on the edge with Atem between his legs, fingers tugging down his boxers to which Jounouchi lifted his hips to help Atem pull them off. Licking his hand, Atem took hold of his growing erection, raising himself onto his knees and draping his other arm on Jounouchi's thigh as though casually leaning against something. Atem stroked, tilting his head down to mouth at the balls underneath his cock before his mouth ran up along the underside of his dick, following the vein as his thumb stroked across the slit at the head.

Jounouchi gripped at the couch and swore under his breath as Atem took him down his throat in one fell swoop. Nose buried in blond pubes, he remained there for a moment, warm air from his nostrils ghosting over Jounouchi's skin, before he started moving his head. Long, wet suction noises permeated the air, tongue rolling around his cock, pulling his head back to let a long wad of spit coat the crown of his dick before swallowing him back down. Atem's hand cupped what he couldn't be bothered sucking, wrist flexing his hand back and forth around the thickening dick.

Well. This sure didn't feel like losing a duel. Jounouchi shifted in his seat, his hand coming up to settle in Atem's black locks of hair and earning a purr for his efforts as he was taken in again. Firm hands kept his legs from flexing out or closing in, and when Atem finally drew up for air, his mouth made a popping sound around his cock, spit mixing with pre as he raised himself, looking Jounouchi in the eyes.

Jounouchi found himself once again with a lapfull of Pharaoh, leather pressing against his cock before Atem caught his hands and drew them to the hem of his pants. Atem arched forward as he unbuttoned them, hands pressing to his shoulders and hips moving back into the ones tugging his leather pants down. One knee and then the other were lifted out, Jounouchi tilting his head forward in order to be able to lick at bronze skin, Atem letting out a hitch of breath at the contact.

His hips rolled, slow, torturous rolls that felt more like a lap dance than anything. Not that Jounouchi had ever had one of those, but, well he'd watched enough porn to imagine it being similar enough. Atem lifted his arms, running his fingers through his hair and crossing them behind the back of his head as he moved, each shift like melted chocolate as Jounouchi wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, fingers splaying over his lower back and cupping at his ass, pulling him forward enough to continue worshiping his body.

It was a sensuous thing, this kind of sexual gratification. With Yuugi it was slightly faster paced, sharp pain mixing with pleasure. With Atem it was sensual, unhurried, like they didn't have a mess to clean up around them and Duel Monster cards scattered on the table Jounouchi's long legs hit. No, they weren't in a hurry at all. His tongue swept across the Pharaoh’s chest, teeth rolling over nipples and fingers playing with the flesh of his backside before folding inward, seeking.

There it was. Jounouchi's fingers curled around the anal plug that he'd known would be there, turning it like a doorknob and watching Atem gasp and throw his head back, hands coming down to clamp on his shoulders. He shifted it, tugging and then pushing it back in, almost experimentally, feeling his boyfriend gasp and tremble over him. Finally, he pulled it free with a pop, setting it on the couch next to them as the fingers of his other hand curled and hooked inside Atem's stretched hole.

“Fuck me,” was the responding hiss, and Atem tilted his head down to pepper kisses to Jounouchi’s forehead, tugging at his hair, body arching forward as two fingers sunk into him at the knuckle, easily taken. “I won, damnit. Fuck me.” He whined, rolling his hips back into Jounouchi's hand and draping himself over his lover like he was the only thing holding him up. His hips pressed flush against Jounouchi's stomach, knees clamping down around his thighs on the couch, mouth pressing to the blond’s with eagerness and temptation.

Jounouchi could taste himself, taste traces of pizza behind it, his hands roaming Atem’s body as they pulled away from his ass, cupping the small of the Egyptian’s back and shifting on the couch so that he could position himself easier. His head was heedy with desire thrumming in his veins and daring in his heart, paying absolutely no attention to the time as Atem lowered himself eagerly, the noise that escaped his boyfriend low and guttural as he seated himself completely on Jounouchi's dick.

It was snug inside. Being stretched constantly hadn't cost Atem any feeling of discomfort but he took it easily. Leaning down, he draped his arms over Jounouchi's shoulders and kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip as he rolled his hips, sighing and peppering kisses along his jaw as they both got used to the feeling. Jounouchi hadn't shaved recently, so the light stubble there was nice to feel on his skin, as he rested his cheek there, nose buried in his shoulder.

_Then_ Atem really started to move.

His hips did most of the work, still sensuously slow rolling like before but this time with Jounouchi's cock inside him. His hands slid down the blond’s back, nails digging in and demanding as he fucked himself, noises creaking out of his mouth before he shut himself up by sealing their lips in another kiss. Jounouchi's own hands found purchase at Atem's pelvis, taking hold of his sides and helping by shifting his hips underneath, groaning lowly.

He'd almost forgotten what it was like just regular fucking, without all the bells and whistles, Yes Sirs No Sirs. It was…nice, for a change.

Atem looked no less beautiful above him now than he did trussed up like a hog, mouth open and head thrown back as his hips changed pace. He moved without abandon, something of Egypt’s legendary wild sandstorms in him as he fucked himself on Jounouchi's dick. Red eyes gleamed under blond bangs already starting to stick with sweat to his forehead, bronze skin stark against Jounouchi's pale as he moaned lowly in his ear, letting out a hissing breath as stars exploded behind his eyes. “Fuck,” he whispered, bottom lip sucked between his teeth as he rolled to keep the pace.

“Fuck,” Jounouchi agreed with a groan, taking that lip between his own teeth and nipping, starting to move. For every thrust down, he thrust up, listening to Atem choke on his cries as the Pharaoh breathed them into his ear. It wouldn’t be long before either of them came now, if they kept going like this. Taking hold, he shifted so that it was Atem lying on the couch, legs in the air before they hooked themselves at the ankle over Jounouchi's shoulders, tan fingers digging into the armrest behind his head.

He resumed their fucking, this time at a slightly faster pace considering the position. Atem had teased him from the get go, from the moment that he had suggested strip Duel Monsters, and it was time he paid him back in full. His hands gripped at slim thighs, relishing in the noises that Atem made as he was fucked, head thrown back against the throw pillow under it with a cry as Jounouchi's hand wrapped around his cock.

Neither of them noticed the door opening, too wrapped up in their own little world to notice it closing either.

Atem clenched around Jounouchi as he came with a cry, nearly tearing at the couch’s upholstery in his lust as he arched, thick ropes splattering over both their stomachs and Jounouchi's hand. His ass twitched around him before it relaxed, and that was all Jounouchi needed, tilting his head forward to kiss him as he emptied himself inside.

The Pharaoh stretched himself out and lowered his legs, purring into the kiss with half lidded eyes, toes curling at the sensation of being filled. Jounouchi was that little bit bigger than Yuugi, not that he'd ever say, but he reached down as his lover pulled out, fingers trailing around his entrance and slipping inside, playing with himself. “That was nice,” he purred, reaching with his free hand to wrap it around the back of Jounouchi's neck and play with blond strands.

“You didn't even wait for me to come home.”

They both nearly fell off the couch at the sudden voice, though Jounouchi did flail and crash his forehead into Atem's shoulder. Both of them looked over the back to see Yuugi there, a playful pout on his face before he giggled at the slight mayhem he'd caused with his sudden appearance. His suit was divested of his jacket, slung over his shoulder with his free hand resting on the couch as he leaned over to kiss them both individually, breathlessly.

“It's okay. I don't mind.”

“Aibou,” Atem breathed at the same time Jounouchi said “Yuug”. Looking at each other, they nodded in silent agreement before reaching to pull him over the back of the couch completely, earning a shriek of laughter as their smaller lover landed between them. Atem nuzzled his nose into Yuugi's neck as Jounouchi kissed him, their fingers tugging at the dress shirt he wore and lowering to pull it out from where it was sloppily pushed into his pants. Atem's hand ran over the budding erection he could feel, Jounouchi pulling back briefly to help Yuugi rid himself of his dress shirt and then moved back in.

“Mmm, you're both so good,” Yuugi purred with another giggle, reaching to cup the back of Jounouchi's head like Atem had been doing earlier, dragging him back down for another kiss as the fly of his pants was opened by talented fingers. Atem's fingers curled around his cock directly as the pants were shifted down until they hung around his shins, hand tugging and twisting around his dick. His other self pulled away, licked his palm and then resumed his administrations to his cock as they kissed and Jounouchi lowered himself, taking Yuugi's pants off the rest of the way in order to sit himself between his legs.

Atem pulled his hand away eventually, crossing his arms against Yuugi's thigh and leaning forward as Jounouchi pressed his mouth to their master’s cock, tongue rolling up the underside. Atem tilted his head, taking the other side at the same time, tongue rolling up from the balls underneath. Yuugi hissed and swore under his breath, his hands coming to rest in their hair as they started moving, Jounouchi taking the top of his dick while Atem took the bottom where he couldn't reach.

Fingers stroked through his hair, Yuugi letting a low moan leave his throat as his blond lover swallowed him down, Atem using a hand to help guide his cock in the right direction. Jounouchi swirled his tongue as he pulled back up, sitting back on his heels to let Atem take his turn sucking Yuugi off. They kept swapping, mouthing along his cock on either side and sometimes meeting mouth to mouth. Jounouchi's nose was full of Yuugi's scent, his tongue tasting cock and pre and Atem, the sensation slightly overwhelming. He whined, throat constricting and the noise rumbling around his boyfriend’s dick, causing Yuugi to hiss and buck into his mouth.

He pulled off, Atem taking over with firm hand while Jounouchi kissed the head of his cock, meeting the Pharaoh for a kiss over the tip before Atem ducked his head and resumed Jounouchi's work while he kissed and nipped at the thigh underneath his chin, receiving a gentle tug at his hair for his efforts.

Atem leaned away, biting his bottom lip as pre started beading thicker, index finger sliding around the slit as he looked up at his former host with heavy lidded eyes. “Come on, aibou,” he murmured huskily, sliding his fingers down again to cup at his balls before stroking up. “Come for us.”

Jounouchi felt the hand in his hair clench and tug and that was the only warning he got before Yuugi did just that, hips bucking upward and Atem shifted to catch it in his mouth, tongue slipping out after to lick his lips. The blond groaned, catching sight of sticky white in his boyfriend’s mouth and Atem grinned a devil’s grin, tilting his head to kiss him again. Jounouchi heard Yuugi's breath hitch as they swapped spit and cum, letting a small hiss of “Fuck” leave his mouth as he watched.

Fuck indeed. Jounouchi gave a low moan into Atem's mouth, bringing his hand up to cup at the back of the Pharaoh’s head, pulling back to lick at his lips and taste the cum that he swallowed down his throat. Atem bit his bottom lip, grin wider as he wiped at the thin trail going down his chin.

“Shit, if you guys do that every time I'm away for the evening, I should do it more often,” Yuugi said with a small hitch of breath, earning him a chuckle from his other self.

“It was a little…unplanned,” Atem admitted, tongue flicking out to lick his lips as he settled back on his knees once his head was let go. “We got a bit carried away.”

“I can see that,” he said, eyes trailing over the mess of clothes, cards, cans and the pizza box half hanging off the counter. Yuugi then smiled slyly. “ _Someone_ should clean up. Or do I need to dish out a punishment for misbehaving?”

Both of them laughed and rose to their feet, leaning over to give him twin kisses on both his cheeks. “Yes, Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start accepting suggestions for future chapters! I drew a blank several times on this chapter, so I would like to extend the invitation to comment with scenarios you'd like to see the trio in :) the only rule is no watersports/bathroom kink/bimbo/sluttification. Anything else goes!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> club round 2: a.k.a Yuugi and Atem are bet hounds and Jounouchi suffers the consequences

Sometimes Jounouchi _really_ hated the fact that his boyfriends were so damn competitive.

With other people or with each other, Yuugi and Atem had a habit of betting and following through with them. Jounouchi had long ago stopped making monetary bets with them as a result, even before becoming as intimate with them as he was now, but it seemed like the message still hadn't gone across to _each other_.

Which was part of the reason why, one late winter evening, he found himself being dragged to the club by eager hands tugging at his and chatter flitting back and forth between his boyfriends that made his ears go red.

Why the club? Well, as Yuugi said while buttoning up his coat, they had more toys there than in the apartment. There was only so much they could get away with without alerting their next door neighbour, a nosy 79 year old grandmother, through the thin walls. Jounouchi considered that a good thing sometimes, but this was not one of those times.

He'd been to the club a handful of times now, mostly to mingle with other people and sometimes watch his boyfriends on stage when they got requested to do a demonstration. It must have said a lot about his life outside of work and school that he didn't have much of a social life these days. The club was a welcomed break mostly, somewhere where he could relax without having to worry about this or that.

That was actually one of the more interesting points. This whole lifestyle that Yuugi and Atem had eased him into (were still easing him into to be quite honest) was relaxing in a way that he'd never thought it would be. It was different from tournaments, though since the Items had been lost after the ceremonial duel, those had become a lot less dangerous. Jounouchi had yet to put his finger on the reason why, but he decided not to focus on that as they crossed the lights and the club sign came into view.

“Guys, you really don't need to demonstrate who can make me _cum_ faster,” he grumbled, earning looks from both his boyfriends.

“Why not?” Yuugi tilted his head, looking puzzled before he giggled. “It's a genuine question that needs to be answered!”

“Indeed. As aibou said when he made the stakes, there's no way we can make such judgements on our own,” Atem said, his own hand tugging on Jounouchi's and rubbing his thumb soothingly over his knuckles, breath coming in fog. “An audience is needed.”

“Besides, the stage is free tonight,” Yuugi chirped, a skip to his step as he closed the distance between them, wriggling enticingly against Jounouchi's side. “I already called.”

Jounouchi groaned under his breath and resisted the urge to run his hand down his face as his boyfriends laughed softly. They were going to be the death of him. They really were. Almost had been a couple of times in the past, when he thought about it. Yuugi bounded ahead and greeted the bouncer, beaming at the taller man as he chatted with him and then gesturing his lovers over.

The club wasn't as daunting as it had been the first time he'd come. The low lights and soft music were as familiar as the people that were there tonight, bar seats at capacity and table boys and girls moving around with drinks and snacks. It really was kind of classy when he thought about it, even with the kind of place it was. The cloakroom girl chatted to Atem as she took their coats and belongings, then they entered the club for real.

“Jounouchi-san!” One of the table boys looked a little surprised before he smiled at him, turning and placing a hand on his hip as his other held his tray steady. Yuugi and Atem gave him a look, as though surprised that he was familiar with their boyfriend, and then a warning stare. “Your usual booth?”

“Nah, not tonight, Muraki.” Jounouchi waved a hand, lips quirking into a grimace as he realised how that sounded. His usual booth. Jeez how long had he been coming here? “I'm…uh…”

“He's helping us demonstrate,” Yuugi supplied helpfully as he took hold of Jounouchi's arm, Atem following his lead and taking the other. The smaller of the two smiled, though there was a slight acidity to it, even as his voice had a chirp to it. “I hope you'll enjoy...Muraki-kun, was it?”

“A-ah, yes, Sir.” Muraki gave a nervous smile before tilting his chin, showing his collar in a display of ownership. “My apologies, Mutou-san. I look forward to seeing it.”

Yuugi seemed to falter at that, before inclining his head with a nod and tugged his boyfriends along, giving a sigh when he was sure they were out of earshot. “Sorry. I shouldn't have…”

“It's okay.” Jounouchi squeezed his hand reassuringly. “I know you get like that. Both of you.” Atem looked a little off put as well before he tilted his head down to kiss the former Pharaoh’s forehead. “’Sides, I do too.”

His smaller boyfriend chewed his bottom lip for a moment, then seemed to decide he could apologise later if he felt like he needed to. You couldn't really tell sometimes, with the club workers and patrons, since there was an unspoken rule about consent with both parties. Spirits lifted, they proceeded towards their destination; the room back stage. Jounouchi had seen it before, but considering he was, well, “performing” tonight for lack of better words, he was seeing it in a whole new light.

There was a wall rack with several sizes of whips and floggers, leashes and collars hanging from hooks, a selection of toys on the table including ones Jounouchi had only heard about (was that a _taser_?). Chains and handcuffs and rope of all sorts lay stretched out on a table near…oh dear God.

“Is _that_ what I think it is?”

Yuugi paused in his study of the ropes before turning his head and looking at what Jounouchi was gawking at. Sitting in the corner was a slim machine, what looked like a pole attached to one end and a control panel on the side. Attached to the pole was a dildo, which he prodded in slight fascination before pulling his hand back. “The fucking machine?” he asked, looking curious with a tilt of his head before raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “You don't want to try it out, do you?”

Jounouchi nearly choked on his own voice, then laughed. “What? No! I've just never seen one up close before, is all!”

“It's nice, I suppose,” Atem said, half in contemplation and half absentmindedly as he picked up a pair of handcuffs, toying with the leather. His face turned red as he realised what he'd said. “I-I mean, if you're into that sort of thing.”

“Oh my God, you _tried_ it?”

“I'd forgotten,” Yuugi said, rubbing his chin with a small smirk in Atem's direction as his other self flushed deeply. “You were rather into it. I was almost jealous. Maybe that's why I forgot; to forget I was jealous of a machine.”

“Enough about my exploits with the fucking machine!” The former Pharaoh shook the handcuffs in his hand menacingly, only to receive smirks from both of his lovers when he realised what he'd said. He then raised his hands in defeat, waving them. “Fine! Yes it was nice I _guess_ , considering we were testing out a model for _Kaiba_ of all people…”

Jounouchi looked gobsmacked before Yuugi waved his hands around. “A-ah, forget he said that! Kaiba-kun was looking to break into the toy market and wanted our opinion, or I guess Atem's opinion…it was a while ago so please don't spread anything…?” Jounouchi pouted before Yuugi gave him a stern look. “Don't make me pull rank.”

“Fine, but if he calls me a puppy or says _any_ dog jokes in my area, there's no way I'm not revealing what dirt I know on the guy. Deal?”

“I guess.” Yuugi frowned slightly, looking at Atem who shrugged and picked up a new toy, humming before putting it back down and moving on. Yuugi looked down at the rope in his hands and gave an experimental tug before looping it around Jounouchi's wrist, testing it. “It's not too rough is it?”

It was a bit startling how easily the subject was dropped. Jounouchi rolled his wrist around in the rope, tilting his head. “Mmm maybe a little. Wasn't there some shibari?”

“Ah, you're right!” Yuugi turned back towards the ropes, and Jounouchi turned to look for their lover. Atem was still toying with the handcuffs, though looking a little bit sulky now. It struck him just then that _Kaiba_ of all people had known about his boyfriends and their BDSM shit before he had, but he didn't raise it, instead wandering over and wrapping his arms around Atem, resting his chin on the Pharaoh’s head.

“You okay, babe?”

“I'm fine.” That was the stiffest _fine_ Jounouchi had ever heard, and he had heard a lot from Atem over the years before he felt he could open up to him. He buried his nose in black hair and wrapped his arms a bit further around him, earning a small squirm in protest. Truthfully, Atem could throw him off if he wanted to. Instead, he tilted his head to kiss his jaw, pressing the bridge of his nose up into the crook of his neck, just above his collar. “I'm _fine_ , Jounouchi.”

“No you're not. So I'm gonna hug it outta ya.” Jounouchi thought he heard Yuugi discreetly snap a photo of them with his phone but didn't mention it, tilting his head to nip at Atem's ear, earning a small laugh as a pair of handcuffs were latched around his wrists.

Atem hmphed, turning around in his hold now and squirming a bit firmer against him, smirk on his face. “And now you can't escape.”

“Jerk.” Yuugi cleared his throat, alerting them to his presence. Atem raised an eyebrow before he squirmed out of Jounouchi's hold and under his arms, poking his tongue childishly out at his boyfriend. Jounouchi rolled his eyes and shifted a foot, then raised his hands to look at the cuffs. “Huh…these aren't too bad. Do we have the key?”

“Yes, but it's not like we'll be needing it,” Atem said, twirling a keychain around his finger before turning his attention back to the assortment of toys. He browsed, before reaching to pick up the taser that Jounouchi had spied earlier, flicking it on to experimentally zap himself at a low setting. Humming, he turned, waving it. “How high is your pain threshold again?”

“Decent.” A memory of the duel with Varon came to mind, along with their recent activities with whips and crops. Jounouchi's skin tingled a little. “I wouldn't mind trying it.”

Atem hummed again and added it to his “maybe”pile.

“I think that's all I want,” Yuugi said, tapping his chin and looking at his own smaller pile thoughtfully. From Jounouchi's view, he could see a flogger, and not much else. He reached over to play a little with his selection before turning his head. “Atem, would you mind taking Jounouchi-kun’s shirt off? It'll just get in the way.”

“So much for not needing that key anytime soon,” he said with a small smirk as Atem grumbled and twisted the key in the lock, twisting the silver chain of the cuffs open to separate them. He didn't take them off completely, instead shuffling Jounouchi’s shirt around the thick leather before tossing it somewhere to the side haphazardly. The cool air nipped the skin of his chest as Atem decided to neglect reconnecting the cuffs for now.

In the end, they wound up with the flogger, the taser, a gag with a ring instead of a ball, a cock ring that fitted snugly around his dick, the horse log that he had seen Atem attached to the first time, and a pair of nipple clamps. Yuugi tugged on the latter as they were attached to his nips, Atem hooping the gag around his throat and hooking the leather strap over his ears but not placing the ring in his mouth yet.

The last bit was a leash.

“Oh no.” Jounouchi shook his head, glaring at the offending object as he backed away only to bump into Atem. “I already told you, man, no leashes!”

“Just this once,” Yuugi promised, threading the strap around his fingers. “We’ll take it off as soon as we lead you to the rack, I promise.” His eyes gleamed. “I want to show who you belong to.”

The blond bit his lip before he sighed. He could never say no to those damn puppy eyes. “Fine, but if I get uncomfortable I'm yelling goddamn strawberry.”

His smaller lover nodded in acquiesce, leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss him, then reached to attach it to the D-ring on Jounouchi's collar. He twitched some, but as the weight of the leash settled against his chest as Yuugi gave him some control, it…wasn't so bad. Jounouchi brought a hand up to brush his fingers against the leash, hanging just a few centimetres from the chain attached to the nipple clamps.

Huh…

“The lights have gone out,” Atem announced from where he was watching the stage from behind the curtain, turning his head towards his boyfriends, startling Jounouchi from his thoughts. “It's time.”

They moved out from the backstage onto the stage itself, and Jounouchi became acutely aware of the whispers. Not enough to hear them, but just enough to be aware of them as he was instructed to sit on his knees as their chosen toys were set up by the stage crew who moved like shadows. He did so, leaning against Yuugi's leg and receiving a pat of fingers through his hair to calm his nerves. Yuugi knelt down beside him soon, tugging at the circular gag around his neck and smiling apologetically as he slid it up to Jounouchi's mouth. He opened his mouth obediently and it slid in, Yuugi tightening the strap at the back of his head to make it snug before kissing his cheek.

“I love you.”

He would have responded if he could, instead just sending it through his gaze. Yuugi smiled and stood again, then hooked Jounouchi's leash around a hook on the rack and stepped away, but not before tying a blindfold around his eyes.

Oh. That was right; Atem said it helped him forget about the crowd.

Jounouchi's senses were dulled, his hearing heightened. His hands bound, mouth forced open and eyes blinded. Everything was black and bland, nothing but shadows dancing against the material. The low light that was out in the main area didn't reach.

Then, all of a sudden, the spotlight was turned on. It flooded the corners of his blindfold, and he vaguely heard Yuugi's footsteps. They were easy to decipher from one another. Yuugi's footsteps were heavy, while Atem's were soft and catlike. The Pharaoh was wearing the boots with the heels today, though, so the clack sounded against the floorboards underneath Jounouchi's knees, and he could feel their presence as they stopped beside him, Atem just a little behind and Yuugi ahead.

Leather clad fingers curled under his jaw and tilted his head up, the grip firm enough for Jounouchi to easily guess it was Yuugi. Fuck, when had he put on the gloves? He knew how much Jounouchi's leather kink had happened because of him. The blond stayed still, even as a thumb came up to brush away at some drool that slipped out the corner of his mouth around the gag. A rustle behind him assured him that Atem was moving about, and then he heard something being passed to Yuugi.

“My pet and I are trying to decide which one of us can make my other pet here come faster,” Yuugi explained, his ear piece making everything loud and clear. There was a brush of tails and Jounouchi couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of the flogger brushing over his skin. “I want you in the audience to keep an eye out for it. Decide for us if you will.” Yuugi tapped the flogger against his knees. “Up, pet, and turn around.”

Jounouchi did as he was told, with some gentle guidance from Atem and a shove from Yuugi. Atem drew him closer, rested his chin against the wooden log his leash was attached to, then started playing with the gag around his mouth as Yuugi brushed the leather flogger along the skin of his back sensuously. He could have whimpered. Heaven didn't get much better than this.

Except maybe for that first sting. The crack and the searing pain up his back. Jounouchi jerked, a gasp sounding behind his gag before he spread his legs a little more to keep himself upright. It cut again into the material of his jeans, down further along his thigh. He felt Atem slip his finger inside the ring holding his mouth open, then felt it on his tongue, and obediently lapped at it. He heard a warm chuckle and a kiss was placed near the corner of his mouth as he rose into it, before Atem pulled away and he was smacked again with the flogger.

The tails created separate stings, marking his back with teasing light tones before coming in full force. Just like Yuugi, it could be sweet one minute and then BAM. Jounouchi whined, feeling a hand drag through his hair before he was pulled back towards the flogger, hands on his shoulders giving gentle guidance. His eyes watered behind his blindfold, body jerking into the flaying and feeling his pants tighten with how much he was enjoying it.

“Shhh,” Atem murmured when he whimpered, fingers gliding down from his shoulders to his chest and giving his nipple clamps a tug and twist. For some reason he got the sense that the spirit was leaning in front of him, one of his hands feather light in its journey downward. He cupped his dick and Jounouchi tilted his hips into it, only to receive a smack from the flogger that made him surge forward. Jounouchi was forced to his knees, a firm hand on his shoulder keeping his body steady.

“You're cheating, pet,” Yuugi said with a small purr to his voice, and the blond got the feeling that it was more towards Atem than it was him, considering the hand around his dick wasn't his own. “Don't make me chain you up too.”

“Forgive me, Sir.” Although Atem's voice was respectful it still held the familiar tone of the man's sarcasm and Jounouchi could see in his mind’s eye the smirk on his lips before he pulled away with one last drag of his hand along the front of his clothed cock. Jounouchi whined before he was smacked again, this time along his shoulder and the tails of the flogger trailed down his skin.

Yuugi held nothing back when he was in Master mode, as Jounouchi had taken to calling it. If he so much as jerked out of place he was pulled back by a cruel hand in his hair, and he eventually got the idea that he wasn't supposed to move at all. After the sixth yank back into place, Jounouchi trembled and inhaled, tightened his stomach muscles and only jerked a little when the next hit of the flogger happened. The hand in his hair loosened in grip, just marginally, and the words that came from Yuugi's mouth were a praise.

“Good boy.”

The words make Jounouchi shiver, feeling the leash at the collar around his throat being unclipped by Atem as Yuugi let the tails drape over his back. The contact to his skin was effectively cool against the slight welts, the movement teasing as he drags them along Jounouchi's flesh before a light smack happens to his side. He can hear murmurs as his smaller lover pulls his head up by the back of his collar – not full words, no, but just whispers – and he shifts, sliding his knees a little further apart.

Yuugi leans down, chin on his shoulder, and he reaches around him to grasp his erection. He's fully erect, jeans open from when Atem had been teasing him, and he very nearly whimpers as direct contact is given to his cock as they're pulled down just slightly past his hips. There's a murmured command to come in his ear and his hips shift forward as he does, release splattering against the floor and through Yuugi's fingers.

The gag is removed and a bottle of water is pressed to his lips and he drinks gratefully as he's allowed a brief moment of reprise. He recognises it as Atem as a hand is placed on his cheek with tenderness, thumb wiping away droplets that drool out the corner of his mouth. Yuugi presses something cool to his back and he can sense him turn away, only to speak into his earpiece. “How long was that?”

“Nine minutes!” Jounouchi's ears burned as Mai supplied the timing with a little cheer in her voice, unaware that she'd been in the audience until he heard her voice.

“Hear that, Pet?” Yuugi ran his fingers along the blond's jaw, massaging it for him to relieve any lockjaw from the gag as he rested his cheek against Jounouchi's head. “I'll give you a reward if you last longer for Atem.”

A reward. That could mean anything. But given their current environment, Jounouchi assumed it meant a good fuck. He felt his balls twitch in his pants as Atem took hold of his dick, knowing that the Pharaoh was more than likely glaring halfheartedly at their Master. “Are you insinuating that I cheat, Sir?” was his almost admonished sounding voice, if not playfully as he let his fingers run along the underside of Jounouchi's cock teasingly.

“Of course not, Pet, now why would I do such a thing?” The pep in Yuugi's tone was reminiscent of times when he'd cheerfully led opponents on in Duel Monsters before laying down his powerful card in the next turn. He carded his fingers through Jounouchi's hair, letting him lean against him as the gag was drawn back up between his lips.

The playful banter was over and Atem resumed his task at hand…so to speak. The fingers of his free hand tweaked at a nipple clamp, the chain jingling with the motion before Jounouchi felt hair tickling his stomach. Atem leaned down and forward, capturing his cock between his lips and _sucking_ , long and deep, before swallowing him down whole.

It took all he had not to whine.

The little shocks started coming not long after Atem drew up only to take him back down again, his cock hitting the back of his lover's throat and causing a moan to leave him through the gag. Fuck but Atem gave good head. He felt Yuugi's hands stroking his shoulders as Atem dragged his tongue along the underside and pressed a kiss to the tip, all but forgetting about the crowd,

Another shock happened, this time at a bigger scale, and Jounouchi remembered the taser that Atem had picked up.

Fuck.

It felt like a tingling sensation compared to the duel with Yami Marik, like pins and needles almost, and it felt _delicious_. Jounouchi jerked as another went to his skin, this time at his hip, and he felt the way his cock reacted when it touched the roof of Atem's mouth as he drew back, sucking and kissing the head.

It was…nice. Teasing. But then again Atem was always a fucking tease.

He drew up, mouth pressing kisses to Jounouchi's taunt stomach and tongue licking around his navel before he was shocked again, this time to his balls on a more delicate scale. One, two, three, and then Atem's hair was tickling the skin of his chest again as he sunk and wrapped his lips back around Jounouchi's cock, dragging his tongue around the head and along the underside.

His hips jerking was the only warning Atem got as he came, rather messily, down the Pharaoh’s throat. His lover sucked him and milked him for as much as he could get, and then he was drawing up and he heard the telltale smacking of his lips which meant that he swallowed.

God fucking damnit.

“Time?” Atem called out, and Jounouchi imagined him wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Nine minutes and twenty seconds!” came Mai’s voice again.

Jounouchi felt Atem grin against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed. He didn't seem to mind that he’d lost by twenty seconds, feeling a hand card through his hair that he knew belonged to Yuugi. His abdomen tingled with leftover shocks, a small noise coming from his throat through the gag.

Bodily they helped him stand, said a fond thank you to the audience, and guide him backstage. It took Jounouchi's eyes a minute to adjust to the sudden light as the blindfold was take off, feeling lips press into the risen skin on his back. In all honesty he felt like passing out, or at least sinking down in bliss, but Yuugi had other plans, fingers running around the rim of his jeans to hoist them slightly as they took him further into the back of the club.

He knew about the beds and rooms that they had set up here, but it was something else seeing it for himself. Prim, proper carpet lined the floor, not like the crap they had back at the apartment. There was a bed with restraints, a fuller rack of toys than the one backstage and a pole in the middle of the room. Atem's hand glided along the pole before he turned around and took hold of his hips, gliding his fingers over Yuugi's and pressing a kiss to his jaw as Yuugi worked his pants down and off his legs.

“You’re so good for us,” the Pharaoh murmured, nipping at his bottom lip. Jounouchi could taste himself as Atem's tongue slid in past his gag as they reached the bed, before he climbed on and helped Yuugi guide their lover into the middle of the mattress.

Yuugi's fingers pulled the plug in Jounouchi's ass out, toying with his entrance as he rubbed his cock along the cleft of his ass. Atem took up position at his head, thumbs rubbing his jaw and cooing softly as he stroked himself to awakening. Hands patted his hips as he was pushed to his elbows, his line of sight at Atem's dick. He let out a muffled moan as they both slid in at the same time, stifled by Atem's cock and the circular, hollow gag in his mouth. The push of the head against his tongue made him shift it to try and lick at what he could get to as Yuugi started the rhythm.

His body ached and he felt light headed but Jounouchi kept himself on his elbows as he was fucked at both ends, ass taking Yuugi while his mouth was occupied by Atem. He moaned around the gag, breathing through his nose and whinging as cool ointment was spread over his welts. It was a stark contrast to the heat he was feeling, nose buried in Atem's pubes as he forced his cock down his throat.

Jounouchi loved it.

He loved the feeling of being speared by both of them, ass clenching around Yuugi in an attempt to be an asshole – no pun intended. Atem's fingers brushed through his hair before it was gripped, the spirit doing little more than face fucking him now as Yuugi sped up in turn. His body jerked between them, rocked by the movement and he moaned lewdly, listening to the sounds of skin on skin.

It didn't take long before they both came, almost at the same time. Yuugi was first, hips sliding home before his dick twitched and Jounouchi felt his seed coat the inside of his ass. It always felt so unnecessarily dirty, but there was something about it that made him squirm and enjoy it. Atem was next, pulling back until just the tip of his dick was in his mouth, just past the rim of the gag. His mouth was covered in white, some dribbling down his chin when his boyfriend pulled out.

The gag was worked off and unclipped from around his head, gentle hands wiping him down and guiding him to lay down when they sensed his sleepiness. Yuugi cooed at him, fingers playing around before sliding the anal plug back in, kissing his ear. “Keep _this_ inside,” he purred, snuggling up behind him while Atem took the front.

Jounouchi murmured an affirmation sleepily, worn out and completely obliterated. They could go back home when they'd slept a little while he was sure. “Love you,” was his murmur, though it was slurred slightly, earning him giggled laughter and a hand in his hair.

He slept the best he'd had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the delay! hopefully ten pages of writing and smut will make up for last week kicking my ass. I'm still taking suggestions for future chapters of course! kudos and comments are love <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while the master is away the pets will play part deux

The package had been teasing him all day.

The second that he'd seen the KaibaCorp logo, Jounouchi had known that they were in for something. The only problem was that it was addressed to Yuugi, and, considering that Yuugi was pulling late study times in preparation for exams, it would be near impossible to know what was in it before tomorrow. Or even the next day.

It was killing him.

“Open it,” Atem encouraged from his position on the couch, laying on his back and flicking through a new Duel Monsters catalogue that had been in grandpa’s latest shipment at the shop. The former Pharaoh looked like a lazy cat, lounging like that.

Jounouchi pulled his soda can from where he had been biting his teeth around the rim, pouting at him. “I'm not opening it! I might get in trouble for your suggestion!” Red-violet eyes looked at him over the catalogue in his hands with a raised eyebrow and Jounouchi threw his own hands up. “Every time you suggest something I get into trouble for it!”

“Well it's not like you complain,” Atem purred, drawing his knees up and flicking to the next page. His eyes were alight with mischief, toes curled and humming as he resumed what he was doing. His pants hugged his hips, as usual, shirt riding his stomach because of how he was laying down. Jounouchi tore his gaze away when he thought he caught sight of the other man's anal plug, snug in his ass thanks to the pants.

“Well just this once I'm complaining,” he bitched, tilting his can back to take another swig of his drink as his cheeks went slightly red. Everything they'd done the last nine months and he still blushed. Damnit. Jounouchi shook his head and turned his gaze towards the package, sitting innocently on the counter.

Double damnit.

“Fuck my life,” the blond murmured as his boyfriend cackled from his seat, watching him close the distance and set his can on the counter. He was so going to get into trouble for this, he knew it. Whatever Kaiba had sent Yuugi, it would be important. He'd want to know what it was if he rang up, he assured himself, fingers trailing over brown packaging meticulously done.

His nails dug into the masking tape and yanked, a ripping sound filling the apartment. Bits of packing foam flew up into the air and scattered on the bench. Reaching in, Jounouchi's hand wrapped around something long in shape, and vaguely ribbed. With a small frown, he felt around before pulling the object out.

And gaped.

The cock sheath in his hand was thick in girth and thick at the bottom, ending in a thin tip at the top that looked much like a flat head like a horse cock. The ridges that Jounouchi had felt were scales, black fading into grey with tinges of red. What the ever loving fuck…

"Ohh? Looks like Kaiba worked out the kinks,” was the sudden murmur from Atem over his shoulder, and Jounouchi felt arms wrap around his stomach as his lover rested his chin on his shoulder. He reached out, toying with the tip of his fingers at the head of the sheath. “I'm sure he found it no trouble.”

“You mean you _knew_?!” Jounouchi couldn't believe his ears as he turned his head to look at his boyfriend. “And why the hell is _Kaiba_ sending _Yuugi_ a fucking _cock sheath_?”

“We told you Kaiba was looking to break into the toy market,” he said with an amused smile. Jounouchi vaguely recalled a conversation a couple of months ago. “It turns out there's a lot of people who would like to get fucked by Duel Monsters, so he decided to approach from that angle. Something familiar or some bullshit.”

“Oh my fucking God, you're all crazy,” he muttered, earning a huff of laughter from Atem as tanned fingers stroked the bumpy flesh, a kiss pressed into the curve of his neck.

“I'd take offence to that, having been crazy in the past, but…” Atem inclined his head and shrugged, fingers tapping along the silicone now as he glanced at Jounouchi out the corner of his eye. “It's Red Eyes Skull Dragon.” The blond felt his mouth dry up, nearly choking on air. Fuck. The gleam in Atem's gaze was at maximum mischief, taking the toy from Jounouchi's slacking grip and toying with it as he rolled it around in his fingers. “Mmm, just the right amount of girth too. There should be…” Reaching around him, Atem felt around in the box before coming away with a bottle, dangling it from his hand. “Yep. Now _this_ , Jounouchi, is fake cum. If you put it in the microwave inside the dick, it makes it nice and warm and _thick_...”

The blond felt weak at the knees as he turned them around and kissed Atem fully, pressing him into the bench with his hands on either side. His lover hummed and smirked into the kiss, taking his lip between his teeth and sucking as he breathed and swiped his tongue over Jounouchi's. A hand slid into his hair and he wrapped his hands around Atem's slim hips, feeling the hardness in his pants already. But that went doubly so for Jounouchi, cock straining in his jeans.

“I take it that means you want to be fucked by a Duel Monster?” Atem breathed as they broke apart, chuckling deeply when Jounouchi's face flushed bright red as he buried his face in the Pharaoh’s shoulder. Atem hummed and petted his hair, slim frame pressing enticingly into Jounouchi's larger one.

“We shouldn't,” he murmured, nipping at skin near the crook of Atem's neck, under his collar, saying it even as he rolled his hips into Atem's. “We’ll get in trouble.”

“I'll take full responsibility,” was the answering purr, hands starting to pull at his shirt and tugging it out of his jeans, slipping up inside. Atem sighed breathily, enjoying the nips that Jounouchi was making at his shoulder when he pulled his shirt back. He slid a bit from his position atop the counter, rubbing the crack of his ass against Jounouchi's thigh teasingly and smirking like the devil. “Fuck me with it,” he murmured, and Jounouchi felt his self control unravel.

Fuck.

With Atem's help, he found the hole in the rim of the silicone, pumped the fake cum in, and set it for twenty seconds in the microwave, all of which were spent making out with Atem pressed into the counter and Jounouchi on top of him. Nosing his way into the back of his boyfriend’s hair at the nape of his neck when he turned around, he heard a ding, pulling back just enough to let Atem reach up and take the sheath out of the microwave.

Fuck, they weren't even going to make it to the bedroom. Not if the way Atem sank to his knees and undid his fly were anything to go by. His dick was already hard and a kiss was pressed to the tip before he groaned as warm silicone slid over it, fitting his cock snuggly but enough that it could breathe without rubbing his skin. Jounouchi stared down and squeezed his eyes shut before letting out a guttural groan as Atem took him, silicone sheath and all, into his mouth.

His eyes were lit, red standing out contrastingly to the violet in that lust blown way as Jounouchi threaded his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes. The warm sheath was like a snug blanket for his cock, and he knew how warm Atem's mouth was. His lover stood after a good minute, licking his lips and pulling his leathers down sensuously, stepping out of them and kicking them somewhere towards the den. Turning and pressing himself to the counter, he hiked his ass in the air, feeling Jounouchi's fingers trail over it and twist and pull the plug out from its usual place, setting it on the counter.

There was an echoing moan as he slid home without much need for preparation thanks to Atem's ass practically being trained for it, both of them low in tone. Atem squeezed his ass around the thick silicone, which in turn squeezed around Jounouchi's cock. Jounouchi nipped at his shoulder, breathing in his scent, before he started moving. His hips jutted forward, jerking movements as he started the fuck at a rough pace, causing noises to fall from Atem's lips in a litany of baritone.

“Mmm _yes_ ,” was the purr from his boyfriend’s mouth, hissing in delight as his fingers gripped over the sides of the counter. It dug into his stomach but Atem paid it no mind, sucking in a breath as he felt warm silicone stretch him wider. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. His hips rolled back with Jounouchi's pulls, eyes rolling and head lolling to the side as he fucked himself back onto his dick. One of his hands reached back, tugging at a sleeve. “There's…a button. Slide in me fully and press the button on the base.”

Raising an eyebrow, Jounouchi complied anyway, pressing his hips against Atem's ass and feeling around the base. There it was, and he pressed it with a finger, hearing the release of air and went to jerk out only to discover that he couldn't.

He groaned.

Atem had just gotten him to activate what was probably a _knotting_ feature, meaning that he couldn't pull back from him even if he tried to take his dick out of the sheath itself. “Minx,” he murmured, kissing behind an ear as he heard a rough chuckle before he moved and made Atem moan.

“So _deep_ ,” he whined, knuckles white and eyes closed as his head tilted back to his mouth. Fuck, he knew Atem liked it thick and could be a bit of a size queen but not like this. The best that Jounouchi could do like this was little rolls of his hips, which made keening noises sound from Atem's lips as his head tossed back fully, hair flopping with the motion as he rolled his hips to meet Jounouchi's.

Fuck.

Atem reached back, one hand helping him spread his ass and Jounouchi linked their fingers, pressing kisses to the back of his neck, nose in his hair before his hand was squeezed. He heard Atem hitch out a “ _Fuck me_ ” in a voice so whiny that it made Jounouchi chuckle under his breath before doing as his lover requested.

“I can't. You've trapped me,” he murmured with a coo, earning a moan before Atem started pushing back and pulling forward, beginning to fuck himself as much as he could. The sheath, still nice and warm on his cock, made it impossible to move, so Jounouchi just stood there, watching his boyfriend do the work as he leaned against the counter for support. He squeezed and rubbed and fucked himself and practically bounced but Atem wasn't getting any closer to succeeding.

For a moment Jounouchi had the briefest panic that they were trapped.

At least until he felt the sheath contract around his cock.

Then one, two, three bounces of his boyfriend on his dick and the knot was loosening, deflating as the fake cum splattered inside Atem. He groaned at the feeling, leaning forward again as the smaller man squeezed around him and he pulled back, watching sticky white goop pool and drip from Atem's ass as it slipped out, dropping to the kitchen tiles in one heaping mess. His fingers reached, playing with the substance and hearing his lover moan as he pushed it back in, taking hold of his dick and squeezing the silicone around the bottom.

“There's still some left,” he said, watching the way Atem reached back to grasp for his wrist, pants leaving him as he gestured a little helplessly in the direction of the couch. With a tug, Jounouchi hoisted his boyfriend up into his arms with a yelp from Atem at the jolt to his lower limbs, throwing him over his shoulder and causing him to let out an undignified noise.

“Jounouchi!”

“What? I'm just playing the part!” he teased, giving Atem's ass a slap and hearing him squeak as he carried him across the room. Even as he said that, Atem was placed on the couch with care, crossing his arms and looking up at his lover with a small huff of a pout, which Jounouchi kissed away as his fingers slid down his legs, hoisting him so that his ass was hanging over the armrest.

His ass still had goopy fake cum in it, the squelching noise as his cock slid back in so utterly _lewd_. Atem bit his lip and arched, moaning as his legs hooked themselves a little shakily over Jounouchi's shoulders. Using the couch as a grip, he started moving again, hips pistoning forward and _really_ starting to fuck his boyfriend, one hand sliding up under a knee.

Drool slid down from the corner of Atem's mouth as he was fucked, bringing a hand back to wipe it away as he was taken, looking up at Jounouchi with lust blown red-violet eyes as he bit into the meat of his hand, head throwing itself back when his prostate was hit. Now that he knew where it was, Jounouchi reared back and rammed home again, earning a moan and starting to milk it for all it was worth. Atem's toes curled, a whine in his nose and reaching to stroke himself before the hand was smacked away.

“I want to see you cum without being touched,” Jounouchi murmured as he leaned down, capturing his lips in a kiss as he forced Atem's hands above his head. His smaller lover did so willingly, instead finding a cushion to grip. Brown eyes look down at his leaking cock, smirking. “Looks like you really _do_ like this,” he purred, sweeping his hand across tanned skin stretched at his stomach.

“ _Jounouchi_ ,” was the responding, needy whine as he skipped past the man's cock altogether and resumed his pace. Atem squirmed and arched, moaning deeply as he was penetrated, not even able to squeeze his ass like this.

“You like it, don't you,” he asked, fingers wrapping around Atem's thigh again and squeezing gently as he shifted his hips, feeling the silicone rubbing his dick. “Feeling so full you don't know where it's all going to go. You're a cock slut and a size queen, aren't you?” Atem whined and he jabbed his hips forward, earning a moan. “ _Aren't you_?”

“Ye-ess,” was the answering whimper, broken in a choke as Atem bit his hand harder, enough that a small sliver of blood began to trickle.

“What are you?”

“I-I'm…” Atem groaned as he was jostled, feeling his lover's cock hit deep. “I'm a cock slut and a size queen,” he finally murmured, cheeks burning with humiliation. He didn't bother denying it because it was true, and he squeezed his ass. “So give me your cock, Jounouchi.” His voice cracked on Jounouchi's name, but it was enough.

There really was no other way to describe this other than fucking, as Jounouchi sped his pace up and started really pounding in. Atem was a mess, mouth open and hair mussed and skin flushed, turning his tan a deeper hue, blood trickling down the corner of his mouth from where he'd bit his hand.

It didn't take much more.

Atem came without being touched, like Jounouchi had told him. His body arched, legs helping him get air as he called out Jounouchi's name. He sank into the cushions, having spent himself as evident by the mess splattering his stomach. The blond man groaned and gave one, two, three more thrusts before coming himself, his own come mixing with the rest of the goop and spilling into Atem with a guttural groan.

He remained like that, hovering over Atem with his hair damp from sweat and cock limp in the sheath as he pulled out, watching the way it bubbled at the crack of his entrance. Atem squirmed, some of it slipping out against the armrest and he sighed, the heavy feeling in his stomach lessening as Jounouchi left the warmth of his legs to get a towel. He returned with his plug too, slipping it into his boneless body and causing him to moan at the sound.

Jounouchi cleaned them up and pulled the sheath off, setting it on the floor as he slipped onto the couch with Atem, tugging him close since there wasn't much space. He sighed, kissing the Pharaoh’s forehead.

“We’re _so_ in trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can't tell me there wouldn't be Duel Monsters toys >>


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jounouchi goes solo

Jounouchi sighed as he fumbled with his apartment keys, one hand on the door as he hefted his work bag from where it was slipping out from where he'd placed it between his knees.

Work had been a nightmare, and honestly he probably had baking flour all over his clothes because he felt like a mess. Well, more of a mess than usual. Fuck early mornings and fuck doing double shifts. Next time a workmate called him up and asked if he'd fill in, he'd say hell no. Then again, he said that every time.

Finally finding the right key, he slid it into the lock and opened the door, then blinked as he realised that it had already been open. Was Yuugi or Atem home then? He hadn't gotten a text from either of them that they were. Nudging the door open with his foot, Jounouchi stooped to pick up his bag and swung the door open, suddenly wide eyed and alert because, knowing his boyfriends, he could walk in on anything.

The doorway pans into the living area, with the kitchen just on the other side while between where the two meet is the hallway to the bedrooms. Jounouchi dumped his stuff in his room, then glanced up and looked at the bedroom across the hallway that Yuugi and Atem shared. It's closed, slightly ajar but no sounds are coming from it to suggest anything lewd, so that ruled it out. The only two rooms left were the bathroom and the playroom. Opening the bathroom door, he was greeted with an aroma and steam, the bath drawn and his towel on the rack. He found a post-it note on the sink counter, written in Yuugi's handwriting.

_We know you'll be tired, so take a nice bath._

A heart rested underneath it as a signature, and while he strained his ears to listen, he couldn't hear any sounds coming from the back room. Maybe they'd stepped out? Only no, Yuugi wouldn't leave the door unlocked and neither would Atem. Wondering briefly if this was going to lead to a game, Jounouchi stripped off his work clothes and threw them into the hamper, sinking into the bath with a small moan and a tilt of his head, spreading his legs.

He could practically _feel_ the long hours melting away, the water still warm which meant it hadn't been drawn long. Relief sunk its claws into Jounouchi's skin and he wriggled his toes under the water from where they'd been inside his steel toed boots all day. Eventually he sunk further into the water, until everything but his news was buried, and then he relaxed, arms up on the sides. Letting out a long groan of “ _Fuuuuuuck_ ”, he tipped his head back and sighed.

He remained there until the water grew colder, then got out of the tub and grabbed his towel from the bench. Jounouchi paused as he rubbed his hair, staring a little at himself in the mirror. There were fading marks from last time Yuugi had gotten a bit rough, pinking scars where the flogger had hit a bit hard, nipples a bit more pronounced after so much teasing and twisting, hickies dotting his chest and thighs. And yet it made his stomach warm, rather than anything else. Jounouchi trailed a hand down, closing his eyes before shaking his head. Fuck, he must be more exhausted than he thought, if he was being this sappy.

Reaching into his drawer, he looked down and spied another note, this one written in Atem's handwriting. _Get yourself prepped_. Stuck to a bottle of lube. The blond man snorted, shaking his head at his lack of subtlety (then again, Atem had always had a problem with being subtle) and half contemplated heading over to Honda’s to crash for the night as he tossed the bottle up and down, before deciding no. His lovers had gone to the trouble of drawing him a bath and understanding that he'd be tired. Whatever game they had set up, it was gonna be something.

Perching himself on the bathroom bench, Jounouchi placed a foot on the toilet thanks to the cramped space, and uncapped the bottle. Squeezing some onto his fingers, he recapped it, setting the bottle down beside him and shifting so that his ass was slightly raised. His entrance was a bit loose but working a finger in, he couldn't help the small sigh that left him. All of these activities had gotten him used to having something inside, and as he swirled it around and added a second, free hand gripping the bench, Jounouchi felt the earlier warmth in his stomach light a fire. His neck craned, hips raising slightly as he worked himself looser, adding a third finger and grunting a bit as it filled him better.

His cock was twitching at the feeling, awake and alert now as he rolled his hips into his hand, a small whine leaving his throat before he pulled his hand away, figuring that it was done enough that he wouldn't feel any burn tonight. Lubed up hand flailing down into his drawer, he felt around for his anal plug, finding it and grasping around the head. The trainer plug that he'd used for the first few months had been replaced lately by a bit of a bigger one, more designed for stretching like Atem's was. Climbing down from the bench, Jounouchi turned and bent over it, fingers of his free hand keeping his ass spread while his other guided the plug in.

Once it was snug and comfy, he rightened himself, placing the lube back in his drawer and closing it, then pulling his jeans on and neglecting much else. Though, he did pause, opening his drawer again. He half expected to find his collar there, but it wasn't. Fighting back the slight panic, he closed his drawer and exited the bathroom, crossing the hall to his bedroom. In the time that he'd been in the bathroom, there was a post-it note on his door, this time in Yuugi's handwriting again.

_We left you a little something in the playroom. Have a good evening~_

A little something? Jounouchi raised an eyebrow and then turned his head to look down the hallway to the back room. Ever since he'd started getting into this, the playroom could be both intimidating and inviting. At the moment, it was more or less intimidating. Letting his hand drop from his bedroom door, he turned, closing the short distance between his room and the playroom. He hesitated, before raising his hand and pushing the door open.

And stared.

Situated near the bed, slim frame shining in the dim lights of the room, was a fucking machine. It was similar to the one that he'd seen in the club’s backstage room, though not so similar that he would've thought it was definitely the same. Walking over after closing the door behind him, he let his hand trail along the cool metal frame, curiosity piqued, and looked towards the end. There, encasing the dildo at the tip, was the Red Eyes Skull Dragon sheath, the very same one that he'd been admonished for using before Yuugi and gotten a pout and crossed arms over.

Jounouchi licked his lips, glancing around the room. No other post-it notes…was this the “little something” mentioned in the last one? It was hardly little. There was the controller, sitting innocently on the bed, and Jounouchi picked it up, toying with the buttons and startling himself when the machine started going.

Staring at it, he took a deep breath. “A’ight. Yuug knows I've been curious about this for a while. Atem probably told him about the sheath and how good it was for him.” For a moment he found himself missing his boyfriends, wondering where they were. Flicking the machine off, Jounouchi sat down on the edge of the bed, holding the controller in his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees. What were they expecting him to do? The last note had said to have a good evening and Atem's had told him to prep himself. Was there something on that they had to go to? No, Jounouchi would've heard about it.

With a sigh, he unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down, kicking them away. There was no sense in trying to make sense of this little game of theirs, that was for sure, and given the day that he had had, there was no reason to toss their offer out the window. Who knows? Maybe a good fuck would get his frustrations out.

Easing his plug out and placing it on the bed beside him, Jounouchi pulled the machine forward with his feet, settling it near his ass and wriggling down in the bed so that his backside was hanging over it, hips raised thanks to the positioning of his feet on the frame. His legs spread, he pushed a button on the controller, watching it whir to life before laying his upper body back down.

Jounouchi gave a small groan as the dildo pushed at his entrance, relaxing his body and letting it do its thing. His feet rested on the machine, he tilted his head and pushed the speed up by one as it settled into him. He felt like moaning – it was so good, the way it pushed into him and pulled back slightly only to thrust back in. The speed was increased again, this time by one more, and Jounouchi leaned back down to enjoy the fuck.

He felt like melting into it, with how bone tired he was. He stretched, a noise breaking out as he did so. The fake cock was just as good as it looked, and he could feel the ridges on the sheath shift against the inside of his ass. Reaching for his dick, Jounouchi lazily stroked himself, other arm crossed behind his head as he rolled his hips towards the machine, feeling comfortable and relaxed. Gaze half lidded, he reached for the remote, turning the speed to three, and shifted as it started gaining traction.

Head tossed back against the bed, Jounouchi let out a long, louder moan as his body started jerking with the movements, caught in the sway and unable to help himself as his stomach clenched and he wrapped his fingers in the bedsheets, thumb rubbing at the head of his dick. Another choked sound left him as the dildo hit the back of his entrance, pulling it away and biting into the meat of his hand as he saw stars behind his eyelids. Fuck.

It wasn't really working out just on his back, so Jounouchi stopped the machine for the briefest moment and pulled it out, only to roll onto his stomach and position his knees at the edge of the bed, hand reaching back to guide the fake cock back in. Blond hair stuck to his neck, his breathing heavy as he started it up again, this time at level four speed. Jounouchi's body hunched, fingers clenching in the sheets and rocking back, following the dildo as his abdomen clenched in order to get his rolls right.

His legs spread a bit further, hands coming to position themselves just under his torso instead of up near his shoulders. Jounouchi moaned, feeling silicon rub deep inside. Fuck, no wonder Atem had loved it. His back arched, starting to bounce himself now that he was in the position to do so, the machine speed turning up to five. Now this, this was pure unadulterated fucking. It flew into him at such a speed that he choked on a whine, cock hard and leaking between his legs, and he swore he could almost imagine it.

_Could imagine claws clamping around his shoulders, the stench of death on its breath as it blew hot air against his skin, covering his body entirely, wings coming around as though shielding him from the outside world. Red Eyes Skull Dragon would be a **beast** – no pun intended – as it took him, cock so hard and heavy that he could feel it pressing against the inside of his stomach._

Jounouchi groaned and fondled himself as he released, cum dripping down and clinging to the sheets below him. He pressed his forehead into the sheets near it, feeling his cheeks burn in slight embarrassment. Had he really just imagined being fucked by a Duel Monster? Yes, yes he had, and he swore to himself that it would never leave his own head as he sat back, the fake cock still pounding into him.

But, no wonder people had those types of fantasies. Slowing the machine to a halt, Jounouchi craned back, sitting himself on it completely, feeling around the bottom of the sheath. Where was that…ah, there. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as the knot grew, trapping it deep inside and he rolled his hips to get used to the feeling before leaning back down and starting it up again, going straight to five.

The knot made it impossible for the cock to move much further than an inch inside, the knot stretching him more than his plug had allowed for. Fuck, but this was good. “So _deep_ ,” was the moan that left him, and Jounouchi found that he couldn't even care that it was loud, stomach clenching and unclenching as it started to pound against his prostate.

_Red Eyes Skull Dragon was kneeling over him, giant thighs on either side of his smaller body, his hips hiked up by its claws. The rumble of its satisfactory purr shook Jounouchi to the core as he was lifted and unable to pull away as it rolled back on its feet, squatting with him dangling on its cock, only protected from falling by the knot and the claw curling around his stomach. He tilted his head back then down, dazedly looking at the flat head of its cock causing his stomach to protrude, and he vaguely heard it rumble in approval as one claw pat at his bulge. As though it was saying “Look at you, all full with my cock.”_

Jounouchi moaned and started trying to move, desperate to get off now as he wrung his fingers around his cock, using his own cum for lube as his hips pushed back against the dildo deep inside him. Shit, no wonder Atem was a size queen if it felt like this most of the time. He gave a small whimper as he felt the knot constrict, before the fake cum was splattering his insides, sliding down his thighs and the dildo could move again.

Jounouchi straightened himself on wobbly knees, bottom lip sliding between his teeth as he felt the fake goop slide out from his entrance that the dildo still rubbed against, silicone collecting sticky white fluid and rubbing it between his thighs. He was going to be a mess, that was for sure, and he remembered that there had been some left inside it when he and Atem had tested it out.

Slowly turning, he turned the machine down to a speed two and sunk to the floor on his knees, opening his mouth and not even minding the fact that it had just been up his own ass. Jounouchi let it slide in, tasting himself and silicone and whatever that lovely fake goopy cum was made out of (he vaguely tasted strawberry and a hint of vanilla), moaning deeply when it hit the back of his throat, the noise muffled by the fake cock in his mouth.

He came for the second time that evening, this time across the floor and half onto his stomach to join the rest of the goopy cum. His tongue flattened underneath the dildo, his head moving as he brought the hand that had just jerked himself off to wrap around the base, his other coming up to join it.

_Red Eyes Skull Dragon rumbled as he took its cock deep in his mouth, hitting his cheeks along the way as his eyes watered from the thickness. Jounouchi couldn't fit all of it in, that was for sure, and his hands came up to wrap around what was left as it slid down his throat, gag reflex loose. Claws combed through his hair, purrs reaching him bone deep as he attempted to take as much in as he could. His jaw ached, but it was worth it, eyes flicking up as the claws clenched in his hair as though in warning._

Jounouchi pulled back just in time for the fake goop to splatter over his face instead of his mouth, though most of it succeeded in hitting there too. It dripped from his hair, clumping it together as he sat back against the bed and turned the machine off completely, pants leaving his chest.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned, burying his face in his hands. For he was very much fucked if anybody found out that he had fantasies about a fucking card game monster. Screw all those people who regularly had fantasies about them.

“Enjoy yourself?”

The sudden voice startled him and he jumped, flailing back against the bed to find Yuugi standing there with his arms crossed behind his back and a smile on his face. Jounouchi's cheeks burned as his smaller boyfriend walked over to the bedside table to grab one of the fresh towels and came over to kneel down next to him, leaning forward and inspecting the mess.

Clearing his throat, Jounouchi sat cross legged, ignoring the ache in his ass for now as Yuugi cleaned him up, head bowed as he chose his words carefully. “Was I supposed to, Sir?”

“Mhmm. Very much so.” Yuugi hummed his approval, and Jounouchi began to wonder when he had walked in. It must have been while his back had been turned and he just hadn't been in his line of sight when he sunk to his knees. The towel left his face and slid into his hair, where Yuugi let it dangle down the sides of his face and leaned forward, kissing his nose. “And none of that Sir business for now. I don't mind.”

“Okay.” Jounouchi pursed his lips together, glancing off to the side. Atem wasn't in the room with them, presumably out in the kitchen or den. Yuugi brought the towel down, reaching between his legs with a tsk sound from the back of his throat. He didn't flinch as he was instructed to turn around, though he did cringe when he realised that there was still fake goop dripping from his ass. The towel stopped just below his cock and balls, turning his head to watch Yuugi play with it in fascination before he buried his burning face in his arm.

A hand moved past his vision and he felt something cool pressing to his ass before it slid in. His plug trapped it inside, the rest of him was cleaned, Yuugi taking extra care with his dick before the towel was tossed to the hamper. Jounouchi turned, his hand finding his boyfriend’s fly and he felt Yuugi tense under his touch.

“You don't have to. I know you're tired.”

“Yeah I do.” Jounouchi's fingers undid the zip, nuzzling his face against Yuugi's chest. “You set this all up for me. I have to repay you.”

Yuugi let a small hiss leave his mouth as his cock was dragged out. It was true; he'd gotten hard watching Jounouchi move with the machine, but he shook his head, placing a hand on the one on his thigh. “Jounouchi-kun…”

“Let me do this, Yuug.”

Honey brown eyes look up at him and Yuugi can't say no. He deflates, then shifts to settle himself against the bed, away from Jounouchi's mess, and patted his thigh. The blond man crawled between his legs, hips in the air, and he leaned down to take hold of his dick again, mouth pressing around the head like he had done to the fake cock moments ago. His tongue swirled, head tilting forward to take him all the way down and then coming back up halfway, humming.

This was familiar, and comforting. Even before all the BDSM shit, before Atem came back, before they grew comfortable with the idea of having sex with each other, blow jobs were common between them. Yuugi had grown more since then, almost filling Jounouchi's mouth but still small enough that he didn't. He heard the other man moan, fingers curling through his clumpy hair as he relaxed against the bed as he sucked him in again, throat constricting around him before pulling back.

Jounouchi sucked the tip into his mouth, tongue flattening against the underside, feeling the vein pulse as he moved, shifting it out and running his mouth down to the balls nestled over the hem of his pants. He took one into his mouth, hand coming to fondle the other before he slid his tongue along his cock, taking it back in.

He heard Yuugi's heavy breathing, fingers clenching in his hair in warning, and he came with a groan, cum filling Jounouchi's mouth so much that he had to swallow it down to make room. He pulled up, mouth opening to show Yuugi his own sticky fluid before he pressed their mouths together, missing Yuugi's wide eyed look as they kissed. He leaned against his boyfriend, sighing softly as he broke it off and sat back on his haunches, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Yuugi licked his lips where some of the cum had dripped from, mirroring Jounouchi's movements with his hand before he let out a little giggle, nosing his way against the side of his neck. “I love you, but I think it's time for you to sleep.”

“Yes, Sir.” The tease got him a swat to the shoulder and he leaned forward to nuzzle his face into Yuugi's shoulder, sighing softly. “Gimme a moment.”

“Of course, Jounouchi-kun.”

Yuugi smiled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still taking those scenario suggestions!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a meeting at the club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm only /checks calendar/ almost a month late with this chapter. I honestly got stumped after the presidential election and I've had no time since then. my motivation dwindled and I was stuck at the same spot for _weeks_.
> 
> as always, if you have chapter suggestions or want to see something, let me know! kudos and comments are love
> 
> and I...look, this chapter is weird and I have no apologies for anything

While Yuugi and Atem had been the ones to show him the wide world of BDSM up close and personal, sometimes the club held workshops that Jounouchi attended. Rope tying, proper restraining, self training techniques, discussion, like minded people (very nice people at that). Jounouchi had just finished such a class and was now waiting for his boyfriends to show up.

Why did he agree to meet them at the club?

Jounouchi sighed into his drink, resting his chin on his free hand as he looked down at his soda. Yuugi and Atem had been excited to show him something. Mostly Yuugi, since Atem's excitement was more muted over the phone. Really, he saw no reason why they couldn't have just met at home, but apparently this was going to be bigger than the time they had surprised him with the fucking machine, which he really didn't think could be beaten at this point.

It was a Friday night, so people that hadn't been attending the class were beginning to slide into the club like normal. Mai had come over to talk for a while before she had spotted a particularly distressed new sub and had excused herself from the bar stool next to him. Jounouchi had turned his head to watch her at work, the way she leaned forward and spoke calmly to the nervous looking girl.

Heh. Maybe once upon a time she might have been his dom.

Jounouchi gave a snort into his drink and tilted his head back to down the rest of it. No sooner did he place the glass down, that another drink was being sat down his way. This time though? It was beer. His nose wrinkled and he looked at the bartender questioningly. The barkeep – a girl with long black hair tied back and rust brown eyes – jabbed her thumb towards the end of the bar.

“I tried telling him you didn't drink,” she explained apologetically, washcloth in her hand as she picked up another glass and started cleaning it. “His compliments, or something like that. Sorry, Jounouchi-san.”

“It's not your fault, Lockhart,” he said, waving the apology away as she got him another soda instead. Out the corner of his eye he thought he saw the guy’s expression falter, but he wasn't paying attention. Jounouchi latched his hand around his soda before he did anything he regretted. Sure, his natural instinct was to ask the guy what his problem was, but even he knew when someone was trying to pick him up. Man he'd mellowed out as he'd gotten older.

“So where're your boys?” she asked conversationally, throwing the washcloth over her shoulder and washing out the beer glass after tossing it down the sink.

“Shopping,” he replied, fingers starting to trail around the rim of the glass, his cheeks pinking when she called them that. “Which usually spells trouble for me. I mean, in a good way. Yuugi likes surprising me, because it's like a game to him to see how I react.” And really, Atem was no different. Given his reaction to the fucking machine, this was going to be entertaining. Jounouchi noticed the barstool next to him getting taken out the corner of his eye and turned his head, mouth opening to say “I told you so” before he realised that the person next to him wasn't Yuugi.

In fact, the guy was something like three times Yuugi's height, and build. Refined muscles were accentuated by a red shirt that clung to his chest like a second skin, pompadour looking like a greasy hornet’s nest. Noticing Jounouchi staring, he flashed him a dazzling smile (was the guy’s teeth naturally that white??) and held up two fingers. “Two beers, barmaid. One for me and one for the lovely young thing next to me.” Heavily accented...French? Jounouchi honestly couldn't tell.

“I already told you, Gaston-san, that Jounouchi-san doesn't drink beer,” Tifa said with a small huff at being called “barmaid”, as Jounouchi spluttered at his own apparent designation. She went about with the order anyway, placing the beers in front of them when they were poured, and shared a look with Jounouchi.

One of the unspoken club rules was about physical violence. Nothing against another person's will was to be done here, and that included punch ups. Jounouchi was sure that if this rule wasn't in place, Tifa would have kicked his ass for the barmaid comment alone, considering she told him once upon a time that she was a black belt in some martial art or other.

“Then perhaps – Jounouchi, was it? – can tell me that himself, without hiding behind the barmaid’s apron strings.”

“I don't drink,” he said, a huff of annoyance as he held up his soda for good measure, jingling the ice around in it.

“Nonsense! Every man drinks! You just haven't found a beer that fits your taste yet, my friend!” The drink was promptly snatched from his hand and placed far away from his reach, Jounouchi flailing after it and promptly landing his face smack dab in Gaston’s bicep. The blond man stood from his stool, intending on leaving before he did something and found himself trapped against the bar by an arm, Gaston’s voice a low purr as he spoke. “I didn't say you could just leave, did I? A sub like you needs to learn to listen to his superiors.”

Jounouchi's skin crawled as he pushed an arm against the man's chest, grunting. “I was in a gang when I was younger,” he hissed, eyes narrowing. That usually made people pause. “Don't make me do something we’ll both regret.”

“Good. I like them feisty.”

There was a small gasp from behind the bar as Gaston closed the distance between them. It was the most disgusting kiss in Jounouchi's life, all teeth and biting, as he flailed and another arm snaked around, groping for his ass and finding it. Gross. Gross gross gross. After a few seconds he managed to push the burly man away, bringing a hand up to wipe at his mouth with the back of his hand. “What the hell is your problem! I already have a dom!” He tilted his head, exposing his collar, which just made the man laugh deeply.

“And where is your imaginary dom, Jounouchi?” Gaston gave a smile that would send puppies running for the hills, leaning forward as a hand trapped the blond man against the edge of the bar. “He’s…”

“Right here.”

Jounouchi felt himself relax from his pent up state at the sound of Yuugi's voice, visibly sighing with relief as he looked around the bigger man. Really, he didn't think he'd been so glad to hear it since…well, since a lot of times, but the one that came to mind most was Battle City. Gaston looked under his arm, then turned around with his hand still clamped around Jounouchi's waist like a vice, looking around before his gaze fell down.

And he laughed.

Yuugi's eyes narrowed, arms crossed over his chest as Atem darted around from behind him to take hold of Jounouchi while the burly man was distracted by his own laughter, dragging him off to the side where Tifa was waiting with a fresh washcloth and a glass of water. Jounouchi leaned heavily against his boyfriend, pressing his face against his hair and breathing in deep his scent, closing his eyes.

“Is he…?”

“Yuugi will take care of it,” Atem reassured him with a murmur, taking the washcloth from the barkeep with a grateful smile and pressing it to Jounouchi's forehead. His hands were shaking as he lifted it, he could feel, and realised Atem himself must be holding his rage in check. Given the Pharaoh’s legendary temper, it must be taking his all, and he turned his head to look over his shoulder where Yuugi was getting impatient as Atem wiped his face down.

“I believe you owe my Pet an apology,” Yuugi said, voice like acid as the man's laughter started dying down, only to erupt again. He unfolded his arms and placed his hands on his hips, cocking his head and a hip as he rolled his eyes. He was used to the same reaction from newcomers to the club, which spoke in great lengths the kind of standing he had here. The fact that all chatter in the club itself and the DJ had stopped spoke volumes, the only noise the man's laughter.

“T-There's…” Gaston snickered through his laughter, choking on his words as he slapped is knee and shook his head, another round threatening to burst. “There's n-no way _you_ are a Master, let a-alone the one of someone like _that_.”

“What the Hell is that supposed to mean?!” Jounouchi snapped, only to back down when Yuugi sent him a _look_ , Atem wrapping his hands around his upper arms comfortingly but steadily. They were right; now wasn't the time to get riled up. Besides, if the look in Yuugi's eyes was anything to go by, he wouldn't need to step in and defend his smaller lover like he had done in the past.

Yuugi was _pissed_. The expression on his face sent chills down Jounouchi's spine; the calm, cool kind of look that he wore when he was plotting something as he waited for Gaston to finish choking on his own laughter. His lips curled into a devious little smile, fingers tapping on his hip as he tilted his head. “Then might I suggest a little _game_ …Gaston-san, was it?”

“Hmm?” He tilted his head, cheeks flushed from laughing and mouth quirking as he tried not to start again, recovering himself well. Gaston raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. “Fine, I'll bite. What does the little one want to play? _Barbies_?”

Nobody laughed. Dead silence drafted through the club as Yuugi shook his head, shoulders shrugging as he lifted a hand to elaborate. “I was thinking more along the lines of Blackjack, but you're free to play with your dolls if you brought them with you.” The onlooking crowd ooh’ed and Jounouchi thought he heard someone murmur “ _Burn_ ”. “Best three of four. Closest to the Jack and Ace wins the round. I even know someone in the club who's a pretty good card dealer.”

By now, Mai had pushed her way to the front, her demure looking partner for the evening not far behind her as she made her way over to where Jounouchi and Atem were standing, then glanced to Yuugi as he said that. She flicked her hair over her shoulder haughtily, crossing her arms as though showing her support as she waved a hand. “I'd be happy to, Yuugi.” It was hard not to miss the tone of her own voice – so cheerful she'd been earlier on when Jounouchi had talked to her, yet now it was almost the same tone that she'd used during Duelist Kingdom, before she softened a bit at Battle City. “Someone needs to make sure neither of you boys cheat after all. Consider me a referee of sorts.”

“There you have it.” Yuugi looked at the taller man, who seemed to be grousing over his suggestion. “Blackjack. Best three of four. Right here, right now.”

“But what are the stakes?” Gaston tilted his head, stroking his chin and grinning viciously. “You've hardly made it interesting, boy, there must be something at stake for the great Gaston to consider your little game.”

The way he looked at Jounouchi when he said something caused the blond man to turn red and flinch slightly, Atem's hands the only things keeping him from retreating to the bathrooms. Yuugi seemed to take notice of where he was looking, harrumphing and crossing his arms once again as his eyes narrowed dangerously. “My Pets aren't _things_ , Gaston-san. They're _people_ , and you should treat them with respect.” His upper lip curled into a small sneer. “But, if you must, we’ll stake something. Our reputation, and the loser must never come back to this establishment.”

And that was how Jounouchi found himself ringside, glass of water in hand and Atem's own hand rubbing his shoulders as they sat behind Yuugi. Mai shuffled and cut the cards that someone had dug out of their pockets for them, Gaston opposite him in the chosen booth, leaning back in his seat a little cockily with his arms behind his head as they waited for her to deal. Yuugi, on the other hand, looked to be the image of class, hands folded in front of him on the table and one leg crossed over the other under it, back straight.

Dead silence once again graced the club as Mai dealt the cards, then reached forward and turned them over for them. “Ace and Jack. Yuugi wins this round.”

Claps sounded around them and Yuugi looked smug as his opponent balked, jerking forward to look at his own cards and then across the table. Gaston scowled at him before resuming his previous position, waving a hand. “Pure luck,” he crowed, which only caused Yuugi's smile to widen.

Luck was his modus operandi after all.

Mai shuffled and cut the cards again, glancing between the two men in front of her. Funny how once upon a time she might have gone for a guy like Gaston, but given everything they had been through together, she was rooting for Yuugi, especially after Jounouchi explained to her what had happened. Placing the cards together, she flicked them between each other and then dealt, her hand being smacked away as she reached to flip Gaston’s. She scowled at him, but reached to turn Yuugi's anyway. “Ace and Jack. Round two goes to Yuugi.”

The third round went to Gaston, who immediately started taunting the smaller man, but Yuugi just smiled chillingly. Honestly it wasn't anything he hadn't heard before. Hushed whispers sounded through the crowd as Mai scooped the cards up and began shuffling them again. Picking two each off the top of the pile, she set them down in front of the two men, leaning over as she took her hand off of Gaston’s, then turned Yuugi's.

It felt like everyone in the club was waiting with baited breath.

Jounouchi sighed with relief when Mai announced Yuugi the winner. The King of Duelists smiled placidly, watching his opponent across from him start to splutter as he rose from his seat, the other man's loud voice booming through the club. “I want a recount!” he exclaimed, waving a hand wildly and accusingly. “The bitch was probably using a deck with spares!”

“Feel free to check my deck, pretty boy, they're all legit.” Mai rolled her eyes, but spread them decal side up, shrugging as she watched his face get redder while she collected them up, moving back into the crowd to hand them to their original owner. Tifa, meanwhile, was all too happy to escort Gaston out of the club, and Jounouchi wished he could hear the distinct sound of something large hitting the pavement as he turned towards his boyfriends, the club picking up and dropping back into its usual atmosphere as the crowd dispersed into its corners.

“He didn't hurt you, did he?” was the first thing out of Yuugi's mouth when he finally turned his attention over to him, hands coming to touch his shoulders before taking hold of his cheeks gently. The earlier fire was gone as much as the problem was and he shook his head with a small laugh before wrapping his arms around his slighter lover, causing him to let out a noise of protest as he pressed a kiss to his head.

“Nah, I'm fine. Just a bit shaken.”

“Maybe our surprise can wait another day, aibou,” Atem suggested, leaning against the nearby booth with his arms crossed over his chest. Jounouchi looked over Yuugi's head at him with mild surprise, watching a soft smile cross the Pharaoh’s lips. “I think we've had enough excitement for one day.”

“But…” Yuugi bit his bottom lip, chewing on it before glancing up at his blond lover. A small frown furrowed his brows before he pouted. “I guess you're right. But I was so annoyed! I had something I wanted to show Jounouchi-kun and then that guy went and messed up our evening…!”

“We can still play at home.” His suggestion seemed to surprise the two, making them turn to look at him as he shrugged and shifted, feeling the plug in his ass move. “Went ahead and prepped myself earlier, cause I thought that was what we were gonna do. I just didn't get why here and not there.”

Yuugi's frown turned into a beaming smile and he turned his head to poke his tongue out at Atem, who rolled his eyes and leaned forward to nip it, earning a squeak which made him smirk. “Don't poke it out unless you're going to use it, aibou,” he chided, getting a laugh from Jounouchi before he sighed. “I'll go grab our coats.”

The way home was filled with chatter, his boyfriends asking about the class that he'd attended. Jounouchi made hand gestures as he spoke, describing in illicit detail the kinds of things that they had gone over. Yuugi and Atem shared knowing looks and identical smiles, hands clasped together. It was almost like the whole incident hadn't happened, but there was a nagging in Jounouchi's head even as he made his boyfriends laugh. He could still feel the kiss, gross as it was, and he subconsciously raised a hand to wipe his mouth with the back of it as Atem fumbled with his keys at the apartment door.

Then, smaller fingers weaved their way through his and he looked at Yuugi, slight surprise written on his face even as he was tugged inside. The door was shut behind them and his slighter boyfriend stood on his tiptoes, his free hand coming up to tug at the collar of Jounouchi's jacket as he gave him a kiss. It was familiar, spine tingling and suggestive all at once. Jounouchi's hands found purchase on Yuugi's hips, wanting to drown himself in the taste of his lover before he felt a spare set of hands – Atem's – beginning to feel around the hem of his jeans.

When he pulled back and opened his mouth to speak, Yuugi beat him to it, eyes gleaming up at him illuminated by the doorway light as it was flicked on. “You're mine,” was the simple suggestion, though Jounouchi honestly couldn't tell if he meant in the master sense or the boyfriend sense. The two seemed to blur sometimes. Yuugi was looking at him, eyes searching as he cupped his cheek. “Can I…?”

“You don't need to ask,” he murmured, before a small laugh broke out. “Christ, Yuug, I thought we'd been over this.”

“I still need to make sure.” He got a pout in return for his laugh, which only made him laugh a bit more, scooping his smaller lover up into his embrace and earning a squeak. Yuugi tilted his head to look at Jounouchi from where he was, wriggling enticingly before he was able to bring his arms up to wrap them around his shoulders, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “I was scared,” he murmured, and Jounouchi felt his heart break a little.

“How much did you see?”

“We came in just as he was kissing you,” came Atem's own murmur, voice soft as he wrapped his arms around their shoulders. They were complete now, and Jounouchi removed one of his arms from Yuugi to place it around their other boyfriend. “Aibou wanted to rush in but…”

“That doesn't matter.” Yuugi shook his head, effectively silencing Atem with a kiss as Jounouchi's eyebrows furrowed. “Let's just…forget all about it.”

“Sounds good to me.” Honestly, he wanted to forget about it, but his mouth was giving him some grief. Jounouchi didn't care whether or not they had come in earlier or later. The fact of the matter was that they'd come anyway. He leaned forward and down, burying his nose in the black hair at the top of Yuugi's head.

They made their way to the den, then up the hallway to the bedrooms, not really disengaging themselves from each other. The playroom was a familiar, welcome sight, even with the recent additions of a toy rack rather than the chest, a slightly larger collection of suspension rope and handcuffs. Now that Jounouchi was in on it, their supplies had doubled. The fucking machine sat in the corner, mocking him almost, and he sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, Yuugi on his lap and Atem straddling his knee just behind, two pairs of hands already beginning to fumble with his clothes.

Atem leaned over Yuugi's shoulder to kiss him, tongue and all, as his fingers nimbly opened the button on his fly, relieving some pressure to his cock, Yuugi tilting his head up to engage in a kiss with the former Pharaoh after he pulled back some. Jounouchi felt his cheeks warm at the sight; no matter how many times he saw them kiss, there was always something different about each one. Atem kissed with reverence while Yuugi's lips put the pressure into it, reaching for him when he finally pulled back. The Egyptian’s gaze was warm and fond, resting his chin on Yuugi's shoulder and kissing under his ear while his precious partner turned back to Jounouchi.

A shifting of hips made contact to his dick, butter-soft leathers grinding against his jeans as Yuugi kissed his way down his neck, the pressure on his knee gone as Atem removed himself from his lap, presumably to let Yuugi move back, though his presence wasn't gone very long when the bed shifted and he was pressing into Jounouchi's side, fingers sliding under his shirt as he kissed him again. It was comforting, in a strange way, to be situated like this between his lovers.

His shirt was gone before he could blink and both of them responded in kind, skin to skin contact sweet as Yuugi pressed against his front and Atem his back. He was pushed onto his back with a firm hand, before Yuugi disappeared from his line of sight down between his legs and his jeans were taken care of. A cupped hand to the back of his head jerked Jounouchi out of his thoughts and he turned it, blinking up at Atem who had just slipped his knees under his head at the side. Tanned fingers slipped into his hair, gently massaging his scalp, and he couldn’t help but let out a small sigh of contentment.

At least until he felt his dick disappear into wet warmth.

Jounouchi's hips bucked at the sensation, moving towards the wet feeling as Yuugi sucked him in, a little enthusiastically. His head shift caused him to come face to face with Atem's erection, still hidden behind leather pants, and he reached for it, drawing the zipper down and hearing the Pharaoh’s hitch of breath as he was taken out. Licking his palm, Jounouchi took hold and gave a few strokes before angling his head to take some of him in and down his throat, in kind to what Yuugi was doing to him. Atem's scent hit him when he had his nose buried in dark pubes, cock fully down his throat and moaning around it as Yuugi pulled back to the tip and took him into his hand.

“ _Mine_ ,” was the murmur from his boyfriend as he felt a hand play along his ass before it took hold of the plug, twisting it around and fucking him open with it a couple of times before pulling it out completely. Air rushed past and sent a small shiver up Jounouchi's spine as he deep-throated Atem, earning a low moan of approval.

“ _Ours_ ,” his darker lover said with a purr deep in his chest, fingers threading through blond strands of hair. Jounouchi pulled off and kissed the underside of his cock, mouthing his way down to his balls that sat in the crook of his leathers. Gently drawing them out with sucks to the skin, Jounouchi suckled and licked on one and then the other, before he drew his mouth back up and took his cock in again, hitting the inside of his cheek and then sliding down.

Yuugi's fingers played with his ass, spreading the cheeks and fingering his hole before he felt cold at his entrance – lube. Even though he was already stretched and prepped, it didn't hurt to have more lube. Jounouchi swore lightly around Atem's cock as Yuugi's fingers toyed with the rim of his hole, thumb running around the circle before he felt a different kind of pressure. Jounouchi's legs curled up as he was breached, settling them over Yuugi's shoulders as he pulled off of Atem's dick with a moan. It grew harder to concentrate on him as he was lulled into a slow, torturous fuck, but Atem didn't seem to mind, one hand stroking through his hair and the other curling around his cock.

This was honestly the best solution to this evening’s trouble. Just a brutally slow fuck that slowly drove Jounouchi insane with the need to come, his own dick erect against his stomach as he mouthed at Atem's, eager to try and redouble his efforts as he was fucked. The jerky movements kept making him bump it to his lips, which he then pressed around it until the next jerk had him pull away, saliva dribbling from his mouth in a string thickened by the glob of pre that teased him from his boyfriend’s dick.

Bringing an arm around, Jounouchi placed his hand on Atem's slim hip, feeling his own thighs being gripped as Yuugi waited patiently for him to position himself better. Atem helped by sliding around until he was sitting with his legs spread, then helped Yuugi reposition their blond lover so that he was on his stomach rather than his back. Yuugi slid his dick in again after teasing his hole with the blunt head, one hand pressing gently to Jounouchi's back and a tanned hand in his hair as he took Atem down his throat again.

It was a familiar position, good and welcomed after the incident at the club. Jounouchi wrapped his arms around Atem's hips and upper legs, looking up at him as he kissed the tip of his cock and licked the head, earning a roll of the eyes in either pleasure or sarcasm, he couldn't tell right now as he took it in. Yuugi set the pace again, his hips bumping Jounouchi's face into Atem's, cheeks brushing the curve of his thighs as he inhaled his scent. Kind of a rustic musk, a bit hard to describe really, unless you'd been in an Egyptian tomb.

Pulling himself off, he mouthed his way down the cock in front of him like he was hungry for nothing else, before a slap to his ass caused him to make a muffled choking noise. He jerked, making a grimacing expression as Atem cupped his jaw and rubbed his cheeks with his thumbs as he caught his breath, looking at Yuugi chidingly. “ _Gentle_ , aibou.”

“Sorry, I kind of forgot myself.” Yuugi at _least_ had the decency to look sheepish and apologetic as Jounouchi wiped the memory of the last person who had groped his ass from his mind. It helped that Yuugi was so much smaller than that guy, and the feeling of small hands rubbing him apologetically made his tense form relax.

“I'm fine,” he protested, tilting his head to kiss Atem's palm as he reached back to wrap his hand around Yuugi's where it rested on his hip now. “I'll let you guys know if I'm not.”

Atem's brow furrowed as he looked down at his blond lover before he was taken into his mouth again, moving past the barrier of his hands. He groaned, leaning back on one hand and stroking his other through Jounouchi's hair as Yuugi took that as a sign to continue as Jounouchi dropped his hand from his, returning it to grip Atem's hip.

Their steady, slow fucking pace resumed, Jounouchi's mouth and ass full of dick as he worked his best to make his slighter lovers moan. He heard a slight growl from Yuugi as small hands gripped his hips, before one slipped down underneath to wrap around his cock and stroking in turn. The Duel King leaned down and pressed an apologetic kiss to the middle of his spine, before running peppered kisses up it and to his shoulder blades which was about as far as he could reach without stretching himself.

Atem, meanwhile, had taken to caressing his hair again and dancing his fingers along his neck, cool metal brushing against his ear from the golden wrist cuffs the former Pharaoh wore. He felt Atem arch over him, heard lips smack together and a small moan from Yuugi letting him know they were kissing. Jounouchi pulled back off of Atem's dick, brushing his nose along the underside before running his tongue up it and collecting the beaded pre into his mouth again, feeling the hand in his hair tighten in warning before he wrapped his mouth around his cock once more.

It didn't take much longer before Atem came, a muffled groan and the hand in his blond locks the only warning he got. Cum hit the back of his mouth and had to be swallowed to make room for more. His senses were on overload, a moan of his own leaving him as he pulled up and looked over his shoulder, reaching back with a hand to encourage Yuugi to speed up the pace.

Atem sat back against the wall as it did, looking thoroughly sated and resting a hand on his stomach after wriggling his pants off. Jounouchi leaned down on his elbows, bottom lip sliding into his teeth as Yuugi started hitting that one spot that made stars burst behind his eyelids. A couple of twists of his lover’s wrist and he was coming undone himself, cum hitting the edge of the bed where his thighs and hips rested. Yuugi wasn't far behind, the slighter man's hand in the middle of his back again as he came with a deep moan.

Gently he pulled out, running his hands along Jounouchi's ass softly before one reached over to where Atem was holding out a towel from the small pile they kept by the bedside. Yuugi wiped them both down, then brought the towel clean-side around to wipe the small trickle of cum from Jounouchi's mouth before he could blink and realise that it was there.

With some help from both of them, he bonelessly sank against the mattress between his boyfriends, face in the pillow before he managed to turn around onto his back. Concerned violets and red-purples were looking at him in such a manner that he let out a small laugh, leaning up to kiss them both on the cheek, lingering and murmuring I love yous.

Call him a sap, but he preferred them over any other guys.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jounouchi's first, _real_ taste of demonstrating for a crowded club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew I cranked this one out pretty quickly considering I was stumped on the last one forever. I think I have a heading for the next chapter too, which would be awesome. As you can see, I've decided to end this at 10 chapters, so only two more to go!
> 
> I'm also thinking about doing a side story on just _how_ Yuugi started testing Kaiba's toys out, which might only be a one or two shot. idk I'll see how I feel after this.

Jounouchi didn't know how he got himself into these situations.

Oh right. He couldn't deny Yuugi when he turned on the puppy eyes. He really, _really_ needed to work up a better defence against them.

The only comfort was that Atem was somewhere in the room facing much the same; suspended in mid air by suspension ropes, shibari wrapped around his body and locking his arms behind his back and a spreader bar locked between his legs, blindfold around his head making sure that he couldn't see anything. The only thing he could do was listen to the dull chatter of the club, hushed as the demonstration began.

Yuugi made no announcements, no mentions of games. The heavy footfalls of his boots were close enough that Jounouchi could pinpoint him directly between them, a hand coming up to brush against his side and glide along the skin to his ass that was on display for about a couple of dozen people to see. Jounouchi involuntarily shivered, feeling the butter-soft leather of Yuugi's gloves, and a whine let itself out through his nose, around the ball gag in his mouth.

“ _Patience_ , Pet,” was the murmured coo he got, along with a squeeze of his ass that moved the plug – a bigger one than his normal, with a studded citrine gem for display – around inside. He felt a finger slip inside the shibari rope, as though testing its strength, before pulling away with a snap, causing him to yelp. “Good boy.”

Christ, it was embarrassing how much of a praise kink he had, if the way his body responded to those simple two words was anything to go by. His cock twitched in mid air, shivering and not from the cool atmosphere of the club as he whined once again around his gag. Yuugi's hand patted his flank and then drifted away, over to Atem he assumed. Jounouchi relaxed in his bonds, completely forgetting about the small crowd just beyond the flood of light that graced the edges of his blindfold.

He knew he should've felt a bit more embarrassed. The guys that ventured into the club were friends now, but perhaps it was the fact that they enjoyed it as well that made him as relaxed as he was. His ass twitched around the plug at the thought, stretched wide but not obscenely so, enough for showing off.

It was a display of power, he'd realised. Much liked he'd used to with his old gang, but different at the same time. That had been power for power’s sake, territorial and hungry. This was sensual, a heavy hand making others kneel through trial and error, on display for people to see. Yuugi had always been the meeker one back at the beginning of high school, due to health and demeanour, but that had changed over the course of their years there.

Atem had been right. This was a confidence thing for their lover, this kind of power, and Jounouchi was only too happy to help in that regard.

He heard the muffled noise somewhere to his left and tilted his head, only to realise that was Atem's voice, sharply cut back by the gag between his own lips, and he realised he'd never heard it like that before. They didn't really play with gags at home, mostly because they were able to keep themselves quiet if need be. He listened again and he heard the distinct crack of a flogger striking skin, his heart thudding in his chest. It sounded like a light smack, but the more it happened, the more his cock twitched in interest, his stomach curling. Jounouchi could picture it easily in his head – Atem arching into the strikes, never away because what was self preservation, his head tossed back and body arched gracefully in the air, tanned skin turning redder with the marks.

He felt a small drip of drool slide down from his gag, unable to do anything about it with his hands tied behind his back and hoisted into the air above him. Time seemed to slip away as he hung there, listening to the sounds of his boyfriend being smacked with all its tails, the murmurs of the crowd completely forgotten about. Jounouchi wriggled his toes to keep them from falling asleep, despite being on the verge of sleep himself, before there was the sudden feeling of a strike against his skin.

It jolted him awake.

His suspension rope shook with the jerk of his body, feeling a thumb rub around the corner of his mouth and the other fingers cup his chin. He tilted his head, looking to where he could almost sense Yuugi's presence in front of him and hearing a click of his lover’s tongue against the roof of his mouth. He was rewarded with a smack of the flogger, lighter than Atem's, but Jounouchi could still feel his skin burn where it had hit. He felt lips trail underneath the blindfold before a kiss was pressed to the corner of his stretched mouth, and then his skin was hit once more, this time at the side.

His head was pulled back by the back of his collar, the remainder of his throat exposed as the flogger hit him again, this time in a different area. The position and the hand on his collar let him know where Yuugi was, and he made a small, almost helpless sound in the back of his throat, which he received a smack for. Fingers glided through his hair, messing it up at the back before he was drawn back again, Yuugi's fingertips hitting the blindfold as he leaned forward to murmur in his ear.

“ _Patience_ , Pet,” he reminded him, lips brushing against the rim of his ear that was adorned with gold ear cuffs. A rough squeeze of a hand around his balls was a quick indication of what Yuugi meant, a choking noise coming from behind his gag. His balls were fondled before the hand pulled back, only for something cool to slide over his cock, settling snuggly at the base and then slipping over and under his balls, tucking them into it.

A cock ring. Fuck.

He was let go to fall back into place in the suspension rope, collar tight against his neck as the hand left his hair and Yuugi's presence vanished from his senses, left alone in the dark again, the only light flooding in from underneath the blindfold, and even then it was only two small dots. Jounouchi hung there for maybe a minute before the flogger came upon his lower back, causing him to arch and moan, body shuddering. Shit. That was a bit more powerful than the last one. The next crack and stinging pain came from his thigh, as though in time with his thoughts that Yuugi was leading him into it.

Again and again the flogger hit his skin, and each time he whined and whimpered behind his gag, body jerking in response, his legs curling as much as they could with the spreader bar between them before they relaxed. It hit his hip, the insides of his thighs, gently along his bare feet, before coming back up to his other hip, and all over Jounouchi could feel the tingling sensation of fleeting pain. It shot along his skin like adrenaline through his veins, lighting it on fire without needing the flame. A hand massaged his ass, toyed with the anal plug sitting there, before the hand vanished and the sound of boots left him.

Jounouchi allowed himself a chance to breathe.

He relaxed in his bonds, sighing through his nose as his head dipped, feeling his cock burning between his legs with the impending need to come. He wasn't that desperate. Yet. Jounouchi tilted his head to the side, hearing the sound of Atem's heavy breaths rather acutely for how far apart they were, his toes curling at the noise. His natural instincts to react when he heard his lover's breathing like that made him pause, recollecting himself.

It was okay. It was only Yuugi after all. All the talks about safety they'd put him through let him _know_ that nothing would really harm them, unless they wanted it.

He felt cold metal around his nipples all of a sudden, jerked out of his thoughts by the hand in his hair and the one connecting the nipple clamps to his skin. Jounouchi made a small questioning sound behind his gag and he received a kiss to the head in return, relaxing him as fingers undid the gag, slipping it down to hang from Jounouchi's neck and allowing him to breathe normally.

“Sir?” he croaked out, feeling a gloved thumb trail along the rim of his lips, brushing away spit that had collected behind the gag. He tilted his head to press a reverent kiss to the thumb, then the palm, nosing the meat of his hand as a thank you.

“Such a good boy, Jounouchi-kun,” Yuugi murmured in approval, and he felt the suspension ropes lower. He internally panicked, wondering what he'd done to make the session be cut short, before it stopped and a familiar scent hit his nose. A leash was attached to his collar, snuggly fitting into the D-ring, and the hand was back to his hair, the other taking hold of the leash. “You know what to do.”

He did.

Jounouchi pressed his nose against the leathers of Yuugi's pants, breathing in the smell as his lips brushed against his lover's thighs before a firm hand tugged his hair. He ran his tongue along the seam of the zipper, his nose against the hem as his mouth sought the zip, his teeth dragging it down. The thought that they were at the club didn't occur to him, not once as he mouthed at the underside of Yuugi's cock, intent on coaxing it out with his lips before he felt it move, brushing his chin on the way out.

He was hit by the heavy scent, and the hand in his hair and the one around his leash tugged before it breached his lips. Jounouchi opened his mouth obediently, relaxed his gag reflex, and sunk down on his Master’s dick. He inhaled as his nose hit pubes, dribbling saliva liberally down it to make it easier to slide it into his mouth as he drew back up, the hand in his hair tightening marginally as his smaller lover set the pace.

Yuugi fucked his mouth. That was the only way to describe it. A brutal, hard fuck that only let him up to breathe properly every so often. They'd engaged in this kind of rough play back at the playroom in the apartment before, so it was at least familiar. The hand left his hair, reaching down to tug on the chain binding the nipple clamps together and the one wrapped around the leash tugged it harshly until his collar made him choke, spluttering as he pulled off of Yuugi's dick before he was forced back down.

It made his cock leak between his legs, denied release by the cock ring wrapped around his balls, and his eyes rolled, saliva drooling from his lips as he was shoved back. Jounouchi felt the suspension ropes rise slightly, his chest heaving in a way that caused the nipple clamp chain to jingle softly as he rested his cheek against Yuugi's palm when it came up. “Thank you, Sir,” he murmured, voice hoarse.

A stroke of the thumb was his approval before the gag was replaced in his wet mouth, tightened around his head, and he was left, the sound of boots clicking over to where he was sure Atem was, but just a bit more to the right.

What was he doing?

The sound of something being rolled along the floor made him tilt his head to the noise, brow furrowing above his blindfold. Leather clad hands pressed against and rubbed his ass, thumbs finding the anal plug and giving it a stroke before pulling it out with a wet pop and receiving a groan from behind his gag. The spreader bar was removed from his ankles and up along to his knees, and then something was gently pressed to his ass, and Jounouchi moaned out a curse.

Fuck.

Silicone rubber pressed against his insides as the fake cock was slid in with ease, the ridges brushing along his walls and the tip almost touching that sweet spot. Jounouchi didn't need to be able to see to know that was their cock sheath inside him, the Red Eyes Skull Dragon dick making him shiver with want. His arms were moved from his back to above his head, attaching to the suspension rope and leaving him on full display.

_Fuck_.

The blond moaned loudly as it started moving, the sound muffled but nonetheless audible, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he shifted his hips, attempting to get more of it in. His cheek rested against his arm and shoulder, shudders wracking his body as the knot was ballooned and the pace was set and Yuugi moved away again, leaving him alone with the fucking machine deep inside.

Jounouchi's hips rolled with the shallow movement, helped by the suspension of his arms in the air, his body quivering. His head tossed back, blond hair falling every which way as he gasped behind his gag, stomach twitching as he bumped his hips back into it constantly, toes curling as a bead of pre slipped down the underside of his cock. It felt thick. Fuck, but he needed to come.

Above the sounds of the machine’s whirs, he heard another start up, Atem's muffled cry alerting him to tilt his head towards the noise, half dazed. No, it sounded smaller, more like a vibe, and Jounouchi allowed himself to relax at that notion, but only marginally as the fake cock hit his sweet spot. He jerked, arching as though to get away from it, and only succeeded in pulling the dick with him, the knot tight and keeping it in. He squeezed around it, moaning desperately behind his gag as he was fucked.

Time seemed to meld together as he lost himself, simply hanging there on display for the world to see, the dick so far in that he could barely breathe as it milked his prostate. Jounouchi thought he was going to lose it. Honest to God lose it, driven crazy by the fact that he couldn’t fucking cum.

A hand was felt along his ass and he jolted, a whine leaving his nose before it pressed something at the base. A shudder and the fake cock was filling him with goopy cum. Another hand released the gag around his head and it clattered to the floor somewhere beneath him, and then slim fingers not covered in gloves were taking the cock ring off.

Jounouchi felt like he could sob.

He felt the fake cock being pulled out as he came, Atem's fingers wrapped around him as goopy cum dripped down his thighs, splattering to the stage floor. Yuugi's hands were on his hips, his dick sliding easily inside him in this relaxed state, and he moaned weakly, lips pressing kisses to his cheeks and jaw. The goop made the filthiest squelching noise, his cheeks burning as he leaned against Atem for support, head resting in the crook of his shoulder as his hair was stroked and his ass was pounded, Jounouchi really only half aware of himself.

Yuugi's cock felt like it was reaching so deeply after all that, pressing to his insides as nimble fingers stroked him awake again. He tilted his head, pressing kisses and kitten licks to Atem's collar bone and where he could reach and feeling his lover sigh. The nipple clamps were removed, tossed somewhere carelessly it sounded like, and it didn't take long before he was coming again, cock jerking in Atem's grasp as he squeezed around Yuugi.

That was all it took. One squeeze and his Master was coming inside him, release joining the fake goop in his ass. He nuzzled his face against Atem's shoulder, cheeks burning with some embarrassment as he was unhooked from the suspension ropes, feeling two pairs of hands gently take hold of him and tug him away from the lights, away from the murmurs and claps, until there was just darkness under his blindfold before it was taken off.

It took a moment for Jounouchi's eyes to adjust before he realised that Yuugi was holding a bottle of water to his mouth, blinking a little dazedly at him before he gathered himself. He murmured a thanks, throat feeling a little raw, and tilted his head back, swallowing the water down. Yuugi's hand stroked through his hair, causing him to subconsciously lean into the touch as his eyes fluttered. His body ached wonderfully, stings where the flogger hit making his skin sing. Atem gently raised his hips, a warm towel being placed underneath to collect and clean up the sticky goop dripping obscenely from his thighs.

Honestly? He'd never felt more alive.

“You did so well,” Yuugi murmured, lips brushing his burning cheek as he cupped the back of his head, massaging the scalp there and causing a purr to rise in Jounouchi's abused throat. Atem returned with another towel, this time gently brushing it down his front and weakly touching his cock to clean it, pressing against him. “So, _so_ well. I'm so proud of you, Jounouchi-kun.”

“Thank you, Sir,” was the hoarse whisper he got back, their foreheads pressing together as his breathing slowed and became normal, his hips twitching as fake and real cum slid out of his ass in globs, collected by the towel Atem had placed under him. Yuugi pulled back to let Atem continue cleaning him, his darker skinned lover pressing a kiss to his shoulder and nosing his aching jaw.

“We’re both proud of you,” the Egyptian praised, kissing his temple as Yuugi came back with their clothes. “For your first actual demonstration, you did marvellously.”

Jounouchi hummed at the thought around his water bottle, considering it. Yeah, his first time on stage hadn't actually been a _real_ production, not like the ones he saw his boyfriends doing, so this definitely counted as a demonstration. Atem finished cleaning him up and by now his senses were beginning to come back from the brink. He'd been so close to the edge that he'd been pulled away just in time. Socks, then underwear, jeans, then shirt and sneakers. His body ached but he didn't mind it, like resting wounds after a brawl.

He actually needed a bit of help getting to his feet, Yuugi and Atem tugging on a hand each and using their combined strength to pull his lanky body up, where it teetered before he draped an arm over each of them and leaned down, pressing his nose into Yuugi's hair first before turning his attention to Atem's.

“Thanks, guys.” Twin puzzled looks made him chuckle, the sound accompanied by a cough as he shook his head. “For showing me this. For trusting me enough to tell me. For _loving_ me enough to tell me. Seriously, I don't deserve you little shits sometimes.”

“We’d beg to differ,” Atem said, sharing a look with Yuugi who raised an eyebrow before he stood on his tiptoes to kiss Jounouchi forehead. “Of course we love you.”

“Ugh, you guys are going to give me cavities.” Yuugi rolled his eyes before he let himself smile, gently tugging on his lovers’ arms and wrapping his own around one each. “C’mon, let’s go home.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Yuugi comes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays from me to you uwu

Jounouchi struggled to get his jacket off, keys jingling in his hand as he unlocked the door to the apartment, before Atem’s hands reached and took care of it for him, sliding it down off his shoulders even though the Egyptian’s arms were also full of groceries. He turned his head to look over his shoulder with a small smile of thanks at his lover before he unlocked the door, pushing it open with his hip, and stepped back against the door to let Atem through first.

Dead silence greeted them as Atem flicked on the light.

The apartment had been this way for a month now, what with Yuugi off doing business in America with Kaiba and Pegasus, so it had just been the two of them. In the three years that had passed since Jounouchi had joined in on their BDSM shit, he and Yuugi had both graduated from university, and Seto had offered the latter a position as a game developer in KaibaCorp. Jounouchi kept his job in the bakery he'd worked at since the end of high school and Atem was running the game shop full time with Sugoroku’s passing, a couple of assistants underneath him.

Yuugi was due to come home tonight.

Hanging up their winter coats, Jounouchi and Atem began the tedious task of putting the groceries away, stopping to glance at the time every now and then. The apartment was decorated in a festive fashion, a tree in the corner with blinking lights and a few miscellaneous presents scattered underneath it. Atem hadn't fully understood Christmas the first year, even with Yuugi's memories supplying knowledge of the tradition, but he was definitely the most festive of the three of them, especially when they didn't mind incorporating his gods into the mix.

Groceries away, they shared a look after glancing at the clock one last time. Kaiba’s limo would be picking their boyfriend up from the airport and dropping him home, so they didn't need to rush out again, and could instead start getting ready to surprise him. Atem showered first, while Jounouchi undid a new box of tinsel and started unraveling it, before he had his own shower and the Pharaoh came out and continued his job. It was a decent size – two pieces almost three feet in length – and he succeeded in laying them out on the floor of the hallway.

They started on Atem. Jounouchi helped him adjust his pants and leaned down to kiss him as he started, tucking the tinsel into his belt loops and then drawing it up. Atem obediently sat still, while Jounouchi – with some difficulty, since tinsel wasn't the strongest thing in the world – started wrapping it around him. Their practice in shibari was far enough along that he didn't really need to look at a diagram of how the ropes should go, or in this case tinsel. By the time he was done, Atem was snuggly fitted with the stuff, hands resting against the dip of his spine. Jounouchi finished the look by attaching a ribbon bow to his collar, kissing his jaw and then his lips before he pulled away.

His own surprise was a bit more…daunting.

While his boyfriends had a fondness for lingerie, Jounouchi himself had never particularly been keen on the stuff. He was okay with everything else but lingerie was taking it a bit too far, he thought. But tonight, he figured, he could afford to let his long absent lover indulge in seeing him in something a bit more…festive.

He had blushed furiously while purchasing it, especially when the cashier asked if it was for his girlfriend – considering he had been with Mai at the time, it was easy to see where she'd gotten that idea from, even if Mai had laughed about it once she heard. Slipping into his room and leaving Atem to relax on the couch in his bonds, Jounouchi slid his long sleeved t-shirt off, tossing it somewhere near his hamper as he approached the box sitting on his bed a little apprehensively. With a bit of a delicate touch, as though he was placing his hands into scalding hot water, Jounouchi withdrew the box lid.

It taunted him there, in all its red and green glory. Picking up the silky thin, layered babydoll that jingled with the bells attached to the ends, Jounouchi winced. The top was a bright fire engine red, while the bottom matched a peppermint green – and inwardly he hated himself for knowing the difference in colours. Still, this was for Yuugi, so he set it down on the bed and proceeded to pull his jeans off, kicking them somewhere to the side. The next thing to be pulled out were the red and white striped bra and panty set of underwear, of which Jounouchi set the latter down and tossed the bra elsewhere. Garter belts were placed near the underwear before he reached into the box for the final item – lacy, frilly white thigh highs.

Jounouchi inhaled with a small sigh and started pulling things on.

First was the panties. Even though it slid easily over his hips and wrapped around his waist like a glove, the one thing that it didn't fit was his dick, but that was to be expected. Jounouchi fiddled with it until he found a comfortable position for his cock, head nestled in the tiny front, and then slid on the babydoll over his head. It was a good thing he was just about the same height as Mai, because the cashier had grabbed him a set that was obviously with her in mind. The babydoll barely grazed his hips, causing his cock to peek out slightly underneath, but with a bit of adjusting he managed to get it to dip in that area.

The garters were attached to the panties, remembering Mai’s advice in how to get them on, and then Jounouchi slid the first thigh high up his leg. His cock twitched in the panties, feeling supple silk brush over his skin and attaching the garter on that leg to it before repeating the same process with the other one. Jounouchi topped it off with his collar, a ribbon bow like Atem's, and an elf hat.

Checking himself out in his mirror, he hated to admit it, but it looked good on him. His lovers might fit lingerie easier because they were a bit more…effeminate than him, but it worked to some degree. He brushed some hair out of his eyes, idly remembering the time that he'd entered that popularity contest in high school. With the thought of scalping the tickets for money in mind, it hadn't been hard to dress up like a woman in the second part of the competition, though he could see now where that had failed.

And just in time too, because he heard the front door open and Yuugi's voice filter from it, for the first time in weeks not from a computer screen.

Christ, had he spent that much time agonising over the outfit? Jounouchi straightened himself and dusted the babydoll down, twirled in front of the mirror one more time, and listened. He heard a noise, before he heard Yuugi stuttering out Atem's name, chuckling to himself as he stepped out of his room and leaned against the doorframe with an arm, the soft jingle of bells catching both his boyfriends’ attention.

It was definitely satisfying watching Yuugi's jaw drop like that, Atem equally looking pleasantly surprised before his expression melted into a warm gaze. Yuugi reached up to rub at his eyes with the heel of his palm, curving a finger into his tie and loosening it. “I must be more jet lagged than I thought,” he said, sighing, and Jounouchi realised with a warmth filling his gut that he'd missed his slighter lover a bit more than he thought. “Or Jounouchi-kun really _is_ wearing women's lingerie.”

“Oh come on! Is it really that shocking?” Nope. Warm feeling gone. Jounouchi broke character, crossing his arms with a huff. The motion caused the babydoll to rise slightly, showing his cock snuggly nestled in the panties. His cheeks burned with embarrassment, honey brown eyes glancing down. “Jerk.”

Yuugi rolled his eyes fondly at his boyfriend, propping his suitcase against the wall as he came further in. Noticing the way Jounouchi was starting to fidget, he crossed the distance between them, hand reaching out for the one reaching for the bow on his collar and clamping around it. This close, he could feel the silk of the babydoll against his wrist as he drew the hand down, a shiver rocking his body. “You did this for me,” he murmured, leaning in so close Jounouchi could smell the peppermint tea on his breath. “It looks beautiful on you, Katsuya.”

Jounouchi's world came to a screeching halt.

Yuugi had a tendency to halt on using his actual name, even in the near ten years they'd been together, like he was afraid of being punished by the gods for using anything other than Jounouchi-kun. _Katsuya_ was reserved for punishments, for scenes. Not for things like this. Any other time it was _Jounouchi-kun_ , because hearing _Katsuya_ just reminded him of his father and had a tendency to ruin the mood, but hearing it from Yuugi in that breathless tone of voice...

The grazing thumb over the meat of his palm distracted him from those thoughts as Yuugi looked at him, violets under his blond bangs sultry even though he'd just gotten off the plane not an hour ago. Pressed into the wall, they shared their first kiss in just over a month, one of Yuugi's legs slipping between his lacy white thighs, the material of his business pants pressing into his balls and pushing them up underneath his cock. It was, honestly, the best kiss of Jounouchi's life, and he wrapped his arms around his smaller boyfriend’s shoulders as he reciprocated.

It was the clearing of a throat that got their attention. “And what am I? Chopped liver?”

They broke apart with breathless laughter at Atem's huff, Jounouchi leaning down to press a kiss to Yuugi's jaw where it met his ear. “Santa left you a present,” he murmured against his skin, working his lover's tie off the rest of the way and starting to unbutton his shirt. “Why don't you go open it?”

“I wonder what else Santa left me,” Yuugi hummed out, a purr in the back of his throat as his hands kneaded Jounouchi's hips. There was a devious tone of amusement in his voice, his fingers tracing the rim of the panty line before letting it go with a snap. His mouth trailed down, grazing Jounouchi's jaw before hitting his neck just above his collar as his hand fondled underneath the silky babydoll, earning a gasp as his thumb toyed with the head of his dick behind the thin panties. “Were you good boys while I was gone?”

“Yes, Sir,” they both intoned, one slightly more ragged than the other.

“Whose idea was this?” The “this” in question got tugged, a jingle of bells his answer as he wrapped his fingers through the peppermint green bottom of the babydoll.

“Mine, Sir.” Jounouchi hated to admit it, but maybe his voice trembled a little at the admission, grazing his teeth over his kiss swollen bottom lip. Maybe because he was still trying to get past that internal part of him that said this was too girly for him to wear. The thigh highs were beginning to make his legs itch after all, maybe he was allergic to silk and lace...

Yuugi's hands found his hips again and he hooked a finger into the D-ring of his blond lover’s collar, standing slightly on his tiptoes even as he pulled him down to kiss him. It was hot, desperate, and Jounouchi thought that they'd really only ever had a kiss like this a few times in the entire time they'd been together. The beginning, when kisses were tentatively stolen on the rooftop of Domino High when no one was around; the middle, when he'd agreed to including Atem into their relationship; the start of the BDSM shit, when he'd said he wanted to be part of it.

And now.

Yuugi tugged him over to the couch and pressed him into the back, making him lean over it until his head was practically in Atem's lap as the other laughed softly, blond hair tickling his skin as he shifted to make his knees prop up so Jounouchi didn't have to lean so far over. He flashed him a grateful smile before a brush against his cock made him moan, head tilting to the side before he lifted himself up, hands finding purchase on the couch surface.

A hand found its way underneath his babydoll, fingers brushing against his nipples, cool against his hot skin. Lips chapped from the cold outside brushed down to his collarbone, then back up, grazed his ear before nipping his lobe. Jounouchi's cheeks heated as the hand on his hip crept further inward, sliding over the garter belt on that leg and finding the front of his panties. The pressing of a thumb there informed him that his cock had leaked pre against the material, and he let out a small curse under his breath.

Yuugi just chuckled and rubbed his thumb against it, toying with the slit behind the panties. “I missed you too, Jounouchi-kun.”

His fingers disappeared and Jounouchi bit back another curse, only to realise that he was crossing around the side of the couch and leaning down to kiss Atem who had been waiting there patiently. Yuugi plucked at the tinsel binding his other boyfriend as he did so, slowly beginning to unwrap him as Jounouchi hauled himself off the back of the couch, sliding down into the seat opposite as he watched his lovers.

The tinsel was slowly peeled away and off, including the little bit that Jounouchi had wrapped around the former Pharaoh’s cock and balls, and Yuugi set upon his other self with kisses, both of them laughing softly and breathlessly as though they were still connected on the mental level. Atem's arms came up and wrapped around his waist, before he was pushed to sit up, making room for Yuugi to plonk himself down between them.

It was clear that Yuugi didn't know which one to turn to first, so they decided for him. Jounouchi pulled him into his arms, peppering kisses to the side of his neck as Atem parted his legs, crawling between them. His thumb found the button and zipper of the smaller man's pants, and shimmied them off of Yuugi's legs with Jounouchi's help. Atem sat himself there, one leg over the edge of the couch and one on it, running his tongue over his hand before he wrapped it around Yuugi's slightly erect cock, earning a hiss.

“Mnh...ah, I missed this,” he said eventually with a small sigh, relaxing back into Jounouchi and lifting a hand to run his fingers through Atem's hair like he was petting a cat as he was swallowed whole.

“What? Our video chat sessions weren't enough?” the blond teased, grazing his own fingers along Yuugi's thighs and earning a playful swat of the hands.

“You know what I mean, it's not the same.” It definitely wasn't. Nothing really beat the three of them together, curled up on their small couch like this with barely enough room to move and pawing at each other. Yuugi hummed and tilted his head back against Jounouchi's bare shoulder, his other hand searching behind him and finding the bottom of the babydoll his lover wore. “Ah, Kaiba-kun did say that if I was going to sext during meetings I should be more subtle about it though…”

Jounouchi snorted into his neck before a ragged breath left him, burying his nose in the crook of Yuugi's shoulder as he pawed at his stomach. “The jackass gives us toys to test out and _he's_ bitching about you sexting?”

“Ah well, you know Kaiba-kun.”

“Can we not talk about Kaiba while I'm sucking you off?” Atem pulled off slightly from his dick, replacing his mouth with his hand and twisting it skilfully, using an underhanded grip, a small frown on his face before he went back down.

“We do have a rule against business and pleasure,” Jounouchi murmured, hands sliding up underneath Yuugi's purple dress shirt. His boyfriend’s hand in turn sunk underneath the panties he wore, causing him to gasp lewdly into his ear and rock his hips. Maybe the lingerie wasn't so bad after all.

“Mmm…my bad.” The smaller man gasped and arched between them, giving a full body shudder and a moan. A month without contact had dulled his reaction time. He'd have to insist Jounouchi-kun and Atem came with him next time. “You might have to punish _me_ for a change.”

“Who says you didn't already get a punishment?” Jounouchi's fingers found and played with his lover's nipples, spreading his palm down his chest as he did so, mouth pressed into the curve of Yuugi's neck. “A whole month without us surely must have been torturous.”

Yuugi could only helplessly moan in agreement, tilting his head back against Jounouchi's shoulder as Atem sucked one of his balls into his mouth, humming around him as he drew his tongue back up to the tip. He was well erect by now, tip glistening with spit as Atem leaned up and in, wrapping his hand around Yuugi's cock and kissing Jounouchi, tongue and all. Jounouchi parted his mouth willingly, slipping his tongue out to taste the Egyptian’s as one of his hands pulled down out of Yuugi's shirt to palm his dick. Atem left his mouth to moan at the rough touch before he tilted his head to seek Yuugi's lips, their lover leaning back heavily against Jounouchi as he continued petting him in a slight daze, violet eyes glazed as he groaned helplessly.

It didn't take much more effort before all three of them were coming simultaneously, Yuugi first with a soft cry against Atem's mouth, release staining the edge of his work shirt. Jounouchi was next, his face buried into Yuugi's shoulder as his hips jerked into his palm, cum splashing his panties and the front of the babydoll. It took their combined touch and then Atem was twitching in their hands, humming delightedly with a small sigh as he collapsed forward, pushing Yuugi into Jounouchi and Jounouchi into the arm of the couch.

They remained like that for a good few minutes, Yuugi's hand stroking through Atem's hair as Jounouchi nuzzled the back of his neck, breathing in his scent and wrapping his arms around his lover while Atem wrapped his arms around them both, barely reaching Jounouchi's back.

It was good to have him home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi is starting to develop Kaiba-kun's workaholic tendencies and almost misses the most important time of the year.

“You really _should_ go home, Yuugi.”

Yuugi looked up from his screen, violet eyes flicking over to where Mokuba was leaning against the doorframe to his office with his arms crossed. The younger Kaiba had cut his hair in the last few years, aiming for a bit more of a professional look than his otherwise shaggy black hair would allow, and those genes that he shared with his brother guaranteed that he'd be taller than he ever was at eleven. Now twenty, he ran most of KaibaCorp., including Yuugi's department.

Mokuba raised an eyebrow at him when he was ignored, before he crossed the threshold, leaning against Yuugi's desk with a hip and resting a hand on the other, his free one reaching to close the folder spread out by his computer. “ _Seriously_. It's New Years Eve. Hatsumōde even.”

“I'm almost done with this algorithm,” he protested, eyes narrowing slightly as he reached to pry Mokuba’s fingers off of his folder. Two golden bands gleamed on his ring finger in the dim light, names engraved on their inside strip invisible to the outside world. “ _Then_ I'll go home.”

“I'll finish it up for you.” Mokuba tilted his head, his free hand coming up to smack the slighter man's away from the folder and scooping it up into his arms. His own ring finger had a silver ring, and he huffed, blowing bangs out of his eyes. “I'm quicker anyway. If you spend anymore time on that algorithm in particular, you'll lose focus.”

“Isn't Rebecca expecting you to meet her at Tokyo Tower?”

“I already told her Tokyo Tower’ll be packed this time of year,” the younger man huffed, waving the folder in the air. “And using my fiancée against me is unfair, Yuugi.” One dark eyebrow raised, Mokuba tilted his head. “Save your work and go home. We can finish in the new year.”

Yuugi gave a small sigh. It really had been kind of unfair for him to mention Rebecca like that, and he ran a hand through his hair, reaching for his cup of coffee with the other and downing the residue cold caffeine, wincing a bit at the taste. “Maybe you're right. What time is it?”

“It's 11pm. You didn't even look at the time?”

11pm. _Fuck._

Yuugi shot up from his chair and grabbed his winter coat from the back, not paying attention to Mokuba leaning into his workspace to save and close his work, the file going back onto his desk as he did so. “Shit. How busy are the roads?”

“About what you'd expect on New Years Eve. The train line’s going to be packed too.” Mokuba watched with some amusement as Yuugi struggled with one sleeve before reaching to help him tug it on, eyes twinkling with mischief. “I _could_ always drop you off with the chopper. Where were you planning on meeting Atem and Jounouchi?”

“Asakusa. I promised. _Shit_.” Yuugi swore violently, barely hearing the offer as he looked in the frosted windows of his office, playing with his hair. It hit him then, and he turned his head to look at Mokuba, blinking. “What?”

“I could drop you off with the chopper,” he repeated with a grin, hands sliding into the pockets of his work slacks. “You don't think a Kaiba’s going to simply drive somewhere, do you?”

“Well, no, you have… _really_? Does Kaiba-kun know you're doing this?”

“I'm twenty.” Mokuba gave a small pout. “Seto doesn't need to know shit. Besides, I got my license when I was thirteen, and he's too busy with Honda halfway around the world anyway. It's not like he's going to know.”

Ah right. Honda-kun started working as Kaiba-kun’s new bodyguard sometime in the last six months, what with Isono-san retiring and all. His time in the military made him more than qualified. Yuugi looked at his watch, then straightened his jacket and looked at Mokuba again. “If you're sure…I wouldn't want to make you late for Rebecca.”

Mokuba waved his hand in a ‘details, details’ kind of way, already beginning to walk to the door. “I'll have you to your husbands and be there in time for Rebecca well before midnight. Trust me.”

\-------------------------

They hadn't been expecting someone to challenge him to a duel in _mid fucking air_.

It had been a long time since Yuugi had been challenged to a duel as spontaneously as this, since the Millennium Items had been sealed, that he'd almost forgotten what it felt like. With Mokuba keeping the helicopter steady and at level with his opponent’s aircraft, and a harness attached to his waist, he’d had to borrow a duel disk from the back (bless Kaiba-kun’s insistence on keeping them inside his personal property at all times). It started snowing midway through the duel, flakes falling down and into the lights of Tokyo below them.

It was actually quite beautiful.

Executing a come from behind victory, Yuugi sighed a bit as the hologram faded, pulling back into the cockpit of the helicopter and leaning against the passenger’s seat, his hand clamped around the inside bar as the other aircraft spiralled out of control, sitting down and closing the door, looking over his shoulder. “Mokuba-kun, we need…”

“I already sent a signal for a clean up crew,” the younger Kaiba said, lowering his hand from the ceiling toggles and then letting his shoulders relax from their pent up state. “And to get someone to identify anything left behind. If there's any trouble brewing I'll let you know.”

“Thank you.” Yuugi bit his bottom lip, chewing it thoughtfully. He didn't _want_ there to be trouble brewing; that part of his life was over. The Millennium Items were buried, the burial ground lost. Atem was alive, yes, somehow, but that was the one thing he was grateful for. He raised a hand, twisting one of the golden bands around his ring finger.

Mokuba swore under his breath and angled the helicopter down, looking out the corner of his eye at the older man. “I'm not gonna be able to stop so you'll have to jump out.”

“What?!”

“Don't worry! Seto does it all the time.”

“Yes, but I don't have Kaiba-kun’s dramatic tendencies.”

\-------------------------

“Did you see that?”

Jounouchi turned his gaze to look out the corner of his eye at Atem, who was looking up at the sky with a small frown on his face. They'd both seen it – the unmistakable glimmers of a hologram, the clashes in the sky. The other shrine goers of Sensō-ji thought it was early fireworks, but they knew better. Atem was wrapped up in his winter jacket, infinity scarf hiding his pink nose and chapped lips, fingers of one hand clasped in Jounouchi's, while the blond had his own jacket pulled up to his neck, hiding his collar.

“Yeah,” he confirmed, turning honey brown eyes back up to the sky. It had started snowing, which made the holograms harder to make out, but he squeezed Atem's hand in reassurance. “I thought Kaiba was in Europe right now though.”

“It does seem like his style,” the former Pharaoh murmured, his other hand twitching in his jacket pocket. It was missing something, and he ran his thumb over one of the golden bands sitting on his ring finger. “It's almost midnight.”

Jounouchi made a small noise in the back of his throat, pulling his own hand out of his pocket to glance at his watch. It was almost midnight; five minutes to go. The noise of the shrine crowd was softer now as they shifted restlessly, younger children running about. The blond inhaled and softly said; “Yuugi wouldn't miss this.”

“Have faith.” Atem squeezed his hand this time, turning his head to look at him with a smile. “Aibou will be here.”

He didn't know. Yuugi had been pulling late hours at KaibaCorp lately. Not only that but he'd started having a tendency to miss important things. Jounouchi swore up and down that it was Kaiba's fault for making him work so hard, but he knew his smaller husband was doing it so they could live comfortably. They'd been moved out of their old apartment for a while now, still in the same area but in an actual house rather than a college boy’s apartment, and it hadn't been officially their home until they'd gotten married.

Married. Heh. Sometimes it was still a little weird to think that, even as his thumb played with the two wedding bands on his ring finger. It had been low key, with just a few friends. No media had been informed, so it was less hectic than it could have been, of which Jounouchi had been grateful for. Yuugi had surprised them both by using his first few pay checks to buy engagement rings.

And engagement collars. Bejewelled collars with beautiful crystals – ruby for Atem and citrine for Jounouchi. Those had been the talk of the club for a long while. Jounouchi felt his face heating up as he remembered that night, and the wedding night. Even married, the BDSM shit continued. Not that he was complaining. It was more or less ingrained now, as much a part of him as dueling was.

The wind started kicking up, swirling snow around them and causing coats to flutter, snapping him out of his thoughts and making him look up like everyone else was doing when Atem tugged his hand. Overhead was a helicopter with the KaibaCorp logo emblazoned on the side, and when the door opened, a familiar head of hair popped out.

Jounouchi held his breath, eyes going wide and then dilating as the helicopter swung to the side, aiming for the one particular area that wasn't crowded. Yuugi held on, turning his head to yell something at the pilot, before he turned his attention back to the ground. Atem's hand left his – or his left Atem's, honestly it was kind of hard to tell when they both broke from each other at the same time – and both of them broke into a run, squeezing and making their way through the crowd with yelled apologies.

Two minutes to midnight.

Yuugi jumped from the helicopter, and Jounouchi's world seemed to screech and slow down. He wasn't far enough from the ground to use a parachute, so what…

Fire flared behind him and it was then that he could see the jet pack strapped to his husband’s back and Jounouchi swore up and down that he could feel the worry leave his shoulders, but that didn't stop his pace. Atem broke free from the crowd before he did, but he reached back for him, scarf down and puffs of breath leaving his mouth in fog. They shared a glance before continuing the short distance towards where it looked like Yuugi was going to land.

One minute to midnight.

Only the jet pack decided at the last minute that it was out of fuel, or shorted out, causing Yuugi to shriek as he fell the final short few meters and crashed into his husbands, sending all three of them careening into the ground and a fair way off target, Yuugi cushioned from his fall by Atem and Jounouchi. A few people started to panic before they sat up, Yuugi shaking his head and his hair flopping around his face.

“I told Mokuba-kun I wasn't up for Kaiba-kun’s style of dramatics,” he grumbled, and Jounouchi blinked underneath him before he let out a laugh, Atem doing the same. Both of them sat up fuller, tugging their smaller husband towards them and kissing the corners of his mouth just as the clock rolled over and the nearby bell began rolling out the one hundred and three rings. The crowd seemed to forget about them as the New Year welcome began, fireworks going off in the distance. Yuugi laughed at the attention, then turned his head to kiss his two husbands individually and leaning back to watch Atem and Jounouchi kiss each other as he slid from their laps, always a pleasure to watch.

It took a little over an hour for them to move forward and make their New Years prayers at the main temple, Yuugi comfortably sandwiched between his two lovers and Jounouchi swiping his thumb over his phone as he checked his Facebook, his other hand being held by his smaller husband and Yuugi's free one wrapped in Atem's as the Egyptian rubbed his thumb over Yuugi's palm where he'd scraped it during the fall.

Once they got closer to the temple, Atem's brow furrowed, pursing his lips together before biting his bottom one. “Do you think they'd mind if I prayed to Renenutet instead of their gods?” he asked quietly, looking down at the temple grounds beneath his feet.

Jounouchi and Yuugi shared a look. Atem was always worried about his religion impacting other gods; ever since he found out that a select few still worshipped the gods of his age and that it was considered kind of “strange”, he was careful, sometimes unbearably so. Yuugi squeezed his hand, threading their fingers. “She's your goddess, I'm sure it's no big deal, but you can pray at home later if you feel uncomfortable.”

Atem chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully, but nodded in acquiesce. That was true, he could always pray at his own little makeshift shrine at home later if he wanted. This wasn't the first time he'd felt awkward at the Japanese temples, and it likely wouldn't be the last. When it was their turn he stepped to the side to let Yuugi and Jounouchi make their new year wishes, and once they were done they started making their way home.

\-------------------------

Jounouchi woke the morning of January 1st…or was it late afternoon? They'd spent so much time at the temple and then trying to make their way home that they'd lost track of time eventually, staying out till well around 3am. Leaning over Atem, he checked the bedside clock, then gave a small groan and flopped back into his space in the bed, feeling Yuugi press into his back and bury his face against the nape of his neck with a grumble.

He was sandwiched between the two smaller duelists, which he didn't mind in the least. Opening his eyes, he glanced blearily first at Atem's dark head of hair before casting a glance around the room. Late afternoon sun peeked under the curtains, and with some manoeuvring he slid from Yuugi's arms and over the Egyptian, tumbling out of bed before straightening himself.

“Katsuyaaaa,” came Yuugi's whine as his hand groped the empty space between them, feeling warm sheets before he found Atem’s arm and tugged his other half towards him.

“Gotta piss,” he grumbled, reaching back to scratch himself before he slid out of the bedroom into the adjoining bathroom. Their clothes were strewn across the floor, haphazardly tossed here and there without much care considering they'd gotten in late. Or early. Fuck it. Jounouchi toed around a couple of pairs of underwear before he stood in front of the toilet for about a minute or two, then flushed it. Turning his head, he looked at himself in the mirror as he went to wash his hands.

His hair was long enough to pull into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, though cut shorter at the front than it was in high school since he didn't feel the need to intimidate people anymore. Jounouchi pushed some hair off his forehead to examine the small bruise there from catching Yuugi last night, then brushed it back down and leaned away from the sink. The engagement collar still sat around his throat, citrine crystals sparkling innocently at him from the dim lighting of the bathroom.

Turning back to head into the bedroom, his gaze fell upon his husbands, a soft smile curling before deciding not to rejoin them, even though it was tempting. Grabbing his phone off the charger, he left them to cuddle and moved into the den.

The snow last night had blanketed the city in a pristine white lawn, or so the photos in the online news said. Jounouchi cradled a cup of coffee in one hand and closed the web browser, opening up his Facebook and uploading a couple of photos from last night that he didn't. A quick look reassured him that his sister had rung in the new year safely, though he did glare at Otogi’s arm wrapped around her as he took the picture. Honda’s photo was at an “undisclosed location”, but he could clearly see Kaiba in the background cradling a glass of wine as fireworks went off.

Anzu updated her status as he looked, and her account showed her in Times Square with her new actor boyfriend (seriously, how many of those was she going to go through?). Miho’s photo showed her and Mai kissing under Tokyo Tower, her collar gleaming under the lights. Ryou and Malik were in Cairo, a photo uploaded some seven hours prior by Ishizu informed him. Mokuba and Rebecca appeared to have been at Meiji, around the same time they'd been at Asakusa, and she looked mad at him even if he had swept her off her feet for the kiss in the photo. Hell, even Ryuuzaki and Haga appeared to have set aside their differences for the new year, ringing it in in a bar somewhere in Europe.

“You look nostalgic.” The voice made him glance up to see Atem standing in the doorway supporting a sleepy Yuugi, blanket draped around both of them. It was the Pharaoh that had spoken, shifting them closer.

“Mmm. I was just seeing what the others were up to.” Jounouchi flipped his phone cover shut, then scooted over to let his husbands have some of the couch. Yuugi crawled onto it between them, Atem following suit and handing Jounouchi one of the blanket ends. The kotatsu sat in the middle of the room but none of them could be bothered to move over to it to turn it on. He passed his phone over to Atem, taking hold of his coffee with one hand and settling the other in the middle of Yuugi's shoulders.

Atem pawed Yuugi's hip as he scrolled through, rubbing gently as a soft smile crossed his face. “It's amazing.”

“Mmm?”

“Some of us are half a world away, but we're still close.” Atem hummed as he closed the phone cover and passed it back to his blond lover, who set it on the armrest.

“’S cause we're friends.” Yuugi's breath tickled Jounouchi's collarbone with the murmur, sliding slightly to press his forehead into his chest before he woke fully, blinking and grunting. “What's th’ time?”

“3pm. We slept all day.” His hand moved to grab Yuugi's pajama shirt before he could get up. “It's Hatsumōde. You don't have to work.”

“I should still…”

“Mokuba sent me a text to keep you bed-bound for the next three days.” Atem smirked slightly, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Yuugi's jaw. “I wonder how we should do that...”

“That's not fair!” Yuugi let out a strangled noise in protest as Jounouchi took hold of his arms under his pits, Atem lifting his pajama shirt to blow a raspberry against his stomach that made him squirm and giggle. “Mou hitori no boku…!”

“You haven't called me that for a long time,” Atem teased, nose trailing its way up and eyes gleaming mischievously at Jounouchi behind blond bangs. Red-violet eyes glittered in the dim light like the rubies on his collar, his fingers trailing down Yuugi's leg and finding his foot, toying softly with his toes, voice husky. “All you do for us and we don't thank you enough…”

His hand slid inward, finding and massaging the limp cock between Yuugi's legs, waking him up. Jounouchi relaxed his grip on Yuugi's arms and wrapped his right around his torso, kissing the skin of his neck where the dip met the shoulder. Yuugi was beginning to wake fully now, his eyes no longer having that bleary tinge to them as he looked down, cheeks red. It wasn't often that they turned the tables on their husband, but this was an occasion, a rare treat.

Atem kept rolling his hand over the clothed dick in front of him, tongue flicking out to lick at his lips. He leaned down to kiss the bulge reverently, shifting the covers off them as he slid from the couch to the floor, using them to cushion his knees. The movement made Yuugi's legs spread, his pajama pants being tugged down before he could protest much to wind up around his ankles. Atem shifted, kissing the tip and swiping his tongue over the crown as his hand gripped the base, then swallowed him down.

It was always a pleasure watching Atem go down on him, and Yuugi let out a groan as he did so, pressing back against Jounouchi. If he hadn't been awake before he definitely was now, and his hand slid into Atem's thick tresses as he tilted his head to the side, Jounouchi leaning down to place his chin on his shoulder. “Don't make me get the flogger,” he murmured, but it was a half hearted threat at best, his body relaxing from the tense state sleep had left him in, and both of them knew it. Yuugi would be putty for the next however long it took Atem to make him come, and if the way the Egyptian was sucking eagerly on his cock indicated anything, it wasn't going to take very long at all.

Maybe it was because he'd just woken up, but it only took a few more sucks and Yuugi was tugging his hair, hips jerking in Jounouchi's hold as he came, cheeks flushed furiously at how quickly it had happened. Atem leaned up, licking his lips with a slight pout as he ran the back of his hand over his mouth. “I think we should find some handcuffs,” he said conversationally, as though talking about the weather, his idle hand sliding its way up Yuugi's thigh. “Keep you from squirming.”

“Maybe a cock ring wouldn't go astray either,” Jounouchi supplied, reaching down to play with Yuugi's balls and giving them a squeeze, earning a squeak. “Keep him from coming so fast a second time.”

Atem held up a finger before he leaned in, looking Yuugi in the eye as he took hold of a hand and squeezed it. “Do you want this, love?” he asked softly, looking at him with dark, lust blown eyes. “Do you want me between your legs, Katsuya behind you or the other way around? Do you want it to hurt?”

Yuugi hissed out a soft breath between his teeth, one hand clenched in the couch as he nodded, pushing back against his blond husband. “Yeah,” he said simply, a little breathless, closing his eyes. He'd missed this, being sandwiched between the two of them, his feet rising to toe his pajama pants off. Atem leaned forward to kiss the corner of his mouth, sliding to press a much firmer kiss to his lips as his arms wrapped around Yuugi's legs, pulling him towards him.

With some effort, he was eventually lifted between them, Jounouchi helping to throw their smaller husband over his shoulder with a protesting yell on Yuugi's part. He only squirmed a bare minimum of times, before he settled and resorted to pouting as he was carried off to the playroom. The new playroom was bigger than the one in the old apartment. One of the spare bedrooms had been remodelled; floor to ceiling chains reinforced by steel rings, a full rack displaying punishments of various sizes, from a riding crop all the way to a whip, to the various Duel Monsters sex toys Kaiba had gifted them over the years, and the regular toys too. The fucking machine they'd surprised him with a few years ago sat in the corner near the rack.

Atem drifted over to the sex toys as Jounouchi unceremoniously pulled Yuugi from his shoulder and laid him down on the bed, leaning over him to kiss him, hand splaying on his chest. Yuugi arched towards him, halfheartedly glaring as a hand came up to clamp around his wrists, tugging them back and upwards. Jounouchi deftly succeeded in tying him to the handcuffs that rested in chains that hung above the bed, leaning back to sit on his thighs and lick his lips before tilting himself back over, reaching for the drawer. His hand found what he was looking for, and he pulled back, opening his fist to show Yuugi the lube and cock ring he'd grabbed.

Yuugi hadn't been stretched for a while, and it showed with the way he clamped down around the first finger, breath hitching at the sudden intrusion and cold against his ass. Jounouchi wriggled his finger, pulling it back and thrusting it in again. The chains rattled with the jerking motion that Yuugi made, but his legs spread for easier access. When he thought he was open enough, Jounouchi slid a second finger in.

Atem came back to join them, hand stroking his own cock as he set his selection down on the bed beside him. He must've been at the microwave in the corner just briefly, because Jounouchi's nose picked up the smell of warm fake cum and silicone, and he peeked around Yuugi to look. Atem's cock was engulfed in a bright red sheath, the tip tapered and ending like a tentacle but the girth big enough to split his fingers apart; Osiris the Sky Dragon. Jounouchi added a third finger to his first two, leaning forward to kiss Yuugi's back as he heard a soft noise from his husband at the cold feeling of a cock ring being pushed over his dick and nestled to separate his balls.

They swapped positions, Atem taking the back while Jounouchi took the front. The Egyptian took two handfuls of his husbands ass, spreading them apart to admire the gaping, glistening hole that his thumbs prodded as Jounouchi reached to lower the chains slightly using a lever, making it so Yuugi wasn't so stretched towards the ceiling and could relax slightly, even in a hunched position like he was. Atem situated himself right behind him, pressing the tip of the tapered cock to his entrance and moving it to tease before he thrust in.

Both of them let out long, satisfying groans as Jounouchi climbed off the bed to retrieve his own cock sheath.

Yuugi's head dipped back, arms shaking in his bonds as he allowed himself a minute to adjust to the strange feeling. It had been a while since anybody had fucked him, and the warm silicone of the sheath felt weird, but he wriggled his ass and murmured out “Green”. The signal to go. Atem's hands gripped his hips, his arms going behind so he could bend forward as his other half started fucking him in earnest.

God it felt _wonderful_.

Noises eked out of him, one of Atem's hands finding the middle of his back and pressing gently down on it. The old bed creaked as it was rocked, his knees made to spread wider as he was fucked, brutal and wild. Yuugi vaguely heard a microwave ding and looked up to watch Jounouchi climb back onto the bed, his hand cupping and tugging on a black sheath, ridged at the girth and pink at the tip as he stroked himself, fingers trailing all the way up to the prehensile cockhead that twitched in his hand, dark scales gleaming. Red Eyes Black Dragon. Yuugi felt his mouth water, silently thanking whatever gods were listening that Kaiba-kun had taken his suggestion of making the tips be able to move on their own seriously.

Jounouchi's hand slid through his hair as he jerked forward suddenly, his head moving up into his husband's hand as his other husband started fucking him roughly. His mouth opened, a thumb finding its way in there and Jounouchi letting out a soft chuckle. “I'm not even in and he's already drooling,” he purred with some amusement, petting Yuugi's hair before forcing his head to lower. “Light?”

“Green,” Yuugi gasped out, lurching forward with the next thrust and hands shifting to grip at the chain above them. Jounouchi stroked blond bangs out of his eyes before he cradled his face and tilted his hips forward. Yuugi opened his mouth obediently, moaning around the silicone as his eyes rolled back at the feeling of the tip squirming in his mouth. Fuck yes. Best New Years ever.

Atem slowed down his pace to watch, hands clamped around Yuugi's ass and rubbing the rim of his hole with a thumb as he did so, grinning from ear to ear. His own cock twitched and squirmed inside his precious partner, strange as it might have been to think about at one stage. He let it roll around, the tip far more prehensile than the girth that was buried inside his husband all the way to the hilt, but after Yuugi got used to the feeling of Jounouchi in his mouth, he started his quick pace up again. Yuugi rocked on his knees between them, arms stretched to the ceiling, hands keeping his head and his ass steady as he was fucked, warmth filling his mouth and ass as he moaned around Jounouchi.

His tongue slid along the underside of his cock, tasting silicone as he pulled back with a choking gasp off of Jounouchi's dick, immediately pressing his face back against him. He mouthed the toy, feeling it brush his cheek with the tip as he bent forward as far as he could, taking one of Jounouchi's balls into his mouth and hearing his blond lover swear. His hair was gripped and he was forced back up, shoved down. Yuugi couldn't help but moan, the sound muffled. His cock ached between his legs, Atem reaching to wring a hand around it, and he let out another small sound, this one close to a sob.

Fuck he needed to come.

But the cock ring around his dick wasn't letting him, so he redoubled his efforts. Yuugi pushed back against Atem, wriggling his ass as he swallowed Jounouchi to the hilt, nose burying in his pubes as he inhaled and sucked, tongue laving along the underside. Hands buried fingers into his hair, strokes reassuring and comforting as he moved his head in time with Atem's thrusts, and for a moment he thinks he can swallow the whole sheath, before he has to bring himself back up to breathe around the tip, resting it on his tongue.

It was a warning twitch in his ass that let him know, the prehensile tip brushing over his sweet spot and causing him to let out a choked noise around Jounouchi's cock before he felt the goopy fake cum start filling him up. Yuugi's fingers fell lax from the chains, hanging there in the air as he groaned audibly, voice mixing with Atem's as he felt that lovely fake cum drip from his entrance when he pulled out, only to be replaced by the Pharaoh’s fingers. He whined around the cockhead in his mouth, the filthiest squelching noises coming from his ass.

“Hey, hey.” A tug at his blond bangs made Yuugi look up to stare at Jounouchi, cheeks flushed pink. Honey brown eyes looked down at him, warm and lust blown. “We’re not finished.”

Ah right.

Yuugi wrapped his lips around the cockhead, sucking the tip in and looking up at his husband with questioning eyes. He got a hair ruffle and a groan in response, before he moved his head and swallowed him halfway, unable to take hold of the rest due to his hands being tied up in the air. He felt Atem slide back in, the fake cum helping him in that regard as he started a slower, shallower fuck than before.

The tip in his mouth twitched and Jounouchi let out a small groan as he pulled back, fingers sliding into Yuugi's hair and pulling his bangs back as he reached his peak. His cum mixed with the fake stuff, which splattered and streaked along Yuugi's face, causing him to close his eyes and let out a noise as some landed in his mouth, dripping from the corner. He tasted strawberry and vanilla, tongue licking his lips and opening his mouth to feel it stretch between his lips, making them glisten.

“Fuuuuuuck,” Jounouchi groaned, reaching his free hand down to rub Yuugi's jaw for him, smearing the fake stuff into his skin and leaning down to kiss the black of his hair. “Light?”

“Green,” he huffed out, a small whine leaving his nose. “I need to come.”

“Right. You think we should let him?” Jounouchi looked over his husband’s shoulder at their other husband, who paused and hummed.

“We can always continue later,” Atem conceded, massaging Yuugi's ass before reaching around him with a hand, touch teasing on his cock. He was rewarded with a plea, which got Yuugi a kiss to the shoulder as he unlatched the cock ring from around the base of his dick. It took two strokes and Atem felt his hand become wet, his smaller lover shuddering in his bonds.

Later. Fuck, right. They still had two days before any of them were expected back at work.

This was going to be the longest Hatsumōde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (some notes)  
> Hatsumōde - the first shinto shrine visit of the Japanese new year. Many visit on the first, second or third day of the year and most are off work on those days. Most people in Japan are off work from December 29 until January 3 of every year.  
> Sensō-ji - Tokyo's oldest Buddhist temple, located in the Asakusa district.  
> Renenutet - the Egyptian goddess of plenty and the wealth of the harvest, commonly worshiped around Lower Egypt associated with Wadjet due to her later having a snake-head.
> 
>  
> 
> IT'S FINISHED!
> 
> I was going to wait and upload this chapter on New Year's but in the finish I decided to upload it now since I'm sure I'll be busy around that time. I hope everyone enjoyed Jounouchi's foray into BDSM :3 I have plans for perhaps a sequel or something set in the same universe, but for now I thank you for your time and patience.


End file.
